Consequência
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Uma morte macabra acontece numa cidade,e o quarteto vão investigar quem fez isso.Algo de misterioso pode acontecer. Como? Só lendo!AU. Dean&Sam OC'S
1. Pânico no Ar

**N/A: **_Sentiram a minha falta?! Pois é,__**VOLTEI**__!! E com grande estilo. Recebi alguns __**reviews **__dos __**one-shots **__que fiz. Quero dizer um super hiper mega obrigado de coração,pois o que eu senti foi sinceridade em cada palavra. Agora nessa fic,vai ter emoções a flor da pele,muitas lágrimas e... sangue!!! (*risos*) O que vai acontecer aqui é... segredo,não posso contar. Mas tem a ver com o passado delas,ooops... cometi um spoiler! Mas vocês vão amar ,tenho certeza. Para escolher a cidade e o que vão enfrentar não foi uma tarefa ....difícil. Já escolhi há pouco tempo,e pedi a ajuda de uma das minhas amigas e ela amou. Então,essa fic __**PROMETE**__!!! Chega de falar e vamos para a fic!_

_Boa leitura a todos!_

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!_

* * *

**Mesquite**** / Nevada**

Era uma noite fria. Um homem chega em sua casa em um carro conversível,mas ele estava totalmente pálido,parecia que ele viu... um fantasma. Ele guarda seu carro na garagem de sua casa,e entra rapidamente ,trancando todas as portas que via na sua frente. Depois disso,ele entra em seu quarto e tranca,logo após,ele fica ofegante,quase perdendo o ar de tanto pavor. Logo depois,ele avista o telefone que estara no criado mudo, justo no lado que ele dorme,e vê que tem mensagens na sua secretária eletrônica. E ele ouve todas,no total eram duas,e depois,ele sente sede,então,ele vai até a cozinha pega um cope de água. Enquanto ele ,descia os degraus da escada,ouvia um certo... silêncio no ar,acha estranho isso,mas mesmo assim desce. Ele vai até o armário,pega uma copo,e vai até a geladeira e pega uma jarra de água. Mas quando ia despejar o líquido no copo,ele vê uma sombra. Com susto,deixa a jarra cair no chão,e correr,em direção a sala. Ele fica apavorado,e ao mesmo tempo ofegante com o susto. Quando menos espera,uma coisa e te ataca por trás,parece que estava te rasgando por inteiro,ele gritava,berrava com a dor que sentia. A vizinhança não percebe o que está acontecendo,e com isso se passa três dias,quando um dos vizinhos batem na sua porta,e viu que ele não atendia,quando pensou ir para a porta dos fundos,vê umas poças de sangue e liga para a polícia. Minutos depois,a polícia local chega e viram que a porta estava trancada,acharam estranho,mas tiveram que arrombar, Quando entram,vê o corpo todo mutilado e sangue para todos os cantos. Eles ficam horrorizados com que viram e acharam estranho um ataque sem que a porta estivesse.... aberta. Com isso,eles isolam o local,que fica cheio de curiosos. Mas eles não sabem como isso aconteceu,para eles vai ser um caso misterioso para solucionar. Como esse caso inexplicável pode acontecer? Isso é coisa para o nosso querido quarteto resolver! Como? Veremos....

* * *

**N/A: **_Gostaram pessoal? Espero que sim..._

_Acho que vocês já sabem o que ou quem atacou o pobre homem,né?!Tive que pegar emprestado,sabe?! (*risos*).É meio curtinho,mas vale a pena ler. Aguardem o próximo capítulo que vai ser,digamos,interessante,vamos dizer assim. Quero ver bastante r__**eviews,**__hein?! Deu pra matar saudades minhas? Saiba que amei matar saudades de vocês_

_Beijokas!_


	2. Em busca de pistas

**N/A:**___Oi minha gente querida!!! Tudo bem?!_

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Como disse,é um micro capítulo mas... é só pra vocês verem o que aconteceu,só. Agora,a parte mais esperada: o aparecimento do nosso querido quarteto!! __**YAY**__! Se sentiram falta deles,a hora é essa!!! Vamos matar a saudade desse quatro queridos guerreiros,mas eu não vou contar ,__**it's secret**__!!(*risos*)_

_Chega de falação e vamos o que interessa!!_

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT**....!!!

* * *

**Mesquite/Nevada ** - Duas semanas depois

O nosso querido quarteto está de volta a ativa .(**n/a: **iiiiiiiiirrrrraaaaaa!!!)

Eles chegam a cidade mas sabendo do que estava acontecendo e o que houve. Então,eles dividem para saberem mais sobre a vítima,e o que realmente aconteceu na hora que ele foi morto,mas... um dos Winchester fica desconfiado o que aconteceu com a vítima. Eles descobriram que o nome da vítima era Leonard Duncan,era dentista e quando foi morto,estava totalmente sozinho,pois a esposa e seus filhos estavam viajando e ele ficou ,mas ia viajar para encontrar eles,mas... o dia era bem que ele morreu. A esposa quando soube,teve que voltar urgente e estava desolada e seus filhos não estava sabendo de nada pois eram muito pequenos para entender o que houve.

Depois disso,eles marcam um encontro numa lanchonete próxima para discutir com o que aconteceu .

Então,depois que chegaram...

Sydney: Estou com dó das crianças. Eles nem sabem que aconteceu com o pai.

Amy: É. Foi uma catástrofe o que aconteceu. O mais difícil é... descobrir quem fez isso.

Sydney: De acordo com a polícia, a porta estava trancada quando aconteceu.

Dean: Porta trancada? Que estranho! Alguma pista?

Amy: Pior que não.

Sam:Parece que já aconteceu isso.

Sydney: Como assim?

Sam: Hum... deixa pra lá.

Sydney: Não vou deixar pra lá,não! Desembucha,Sammyzinho!

Sam: Bem...

Amy: Syd,se ele não quer falar,deixa ele.

Sydney: Não vou deixar,não!

Amy: Você é chata,hein?! Deixa o garoto em paz.

Sydney: Tá defendendo,é?!

Sam: Tá bem. Chega vocês duas!

Sydney: Parei!

Amy: É bom mesmo! Já estava me enchendo o saco.

Dean: Adoro quando as duas brigam.

As duas: Que **Gay**!

Sam: Continuando... Então,segundo os vestígios da polícia...

Dean: O corpo foi encontrado em pedaços e sangue pra tudo quanto é lado.

Sydney: Urgh! Ás vezes ser caçador tem que ter estômago de avestruz.

Amy: E como...!

Sam: Temos que ir para o local pra ver se achamos mais alguma coisa.

Sydney: E alguém tem que falar com a pessoa que encontrou o corpo e ligou para a polícia.

Sam: Tem razão. Quem vai fazer isso?

Dean: Vamos fazer o seguinte: as meninas vão descobrir quem foi que ligou para a polícia e Sammy e eu vamos para a casa do cara,para vermos se achamos algo.

Amy: Por mim,tudo bem.

Sydney: Ok pra mim,também. Mas... vocês acham que já aconteceu isso em algum lugar?

Sam: Não sei,mas estou desconfiado.

Dean: Ih... lá vem o Sammy com suas desconfianças.

Sam: Cala a boca!

Amy: Syd,vamos logo pois temos trabalho a fazer.

Sydney: Vamos! Demorô!

Amy: Vamos indo,qualquer coisa nos encontramos no hotel.

Sam: Tudo bem.

Dean: Se cuidem,meninas. Cuidado com o "homem do saco"!

Sydney: Engraçadinho você,hein?!

Depois disso, as nossas queridas heroínas foram para o local onde a vítima morava para saber quem bateu na porta e ligou para a polícia logo depois,enquanto eles,os nossos herois foram para o local do crime,disfarçados de instaladores de segurança .(**n/a: **_já vimos isso em algum lugar,não é?!_)

Depois de algum tempo,elas acham a pessoa que ligou para a polícia,o nome da testemunha era Brooke Austen. Ela é uma garota de apenas 6 anos, mas quem ligou para a polícia foi sua mãe, Rachel. A garota queria apenas brincar com a filha de Leonard,Joyce,pois eram super amigas. Então,ela foi falar com a mãe da garotinha.

Amy: Sra. Austen?!

Rachel: Sim?!

Sydney: Somos do F.B.I, somos gentes Bennignton e Shinoda e queríamos falar com a sua filha.

Rachel: Ela saiu com o pai. Mas... já veio gente da polícia querendo falar com ela.

Sydney: Já veio? Mas não nos falou nada para a gente.

Amy: É. Será que foi viagem perdida?

Sydney: Nós podemos falar com a senhora,por um minuto?

Rachel: Sim,posso.

Então,elas entram na casa dela ,sentam e tentam conversar com ela,pra quem sabe... durante a conversa, surgir alguma pista!

Amy: A sua filha conhece os Duncan?

Rachel: Ela muito amiga da filha mais velha, Joyce. Elas iam para escola juntas e o Leonard é muito amigo do meu marido.

Sydney: Sua filha falou para você o que encontrou na casa?

Rachel: Nós sabíamos que eles iam passar alguns dias fora,mas pensei que... já tinham voltar para casa. Brooke falou que ia atrás da Joyce. Quando voltou,estranhei pois foi rápido a volta dela,e ela me contou que... viu uma mancha vermelha em uma das janelas. Ficou assustada e me falou,então... decidir ligar para a polícia.

Amy: Como está seu marido?

Rachel: Ele está arrasado. Os dois são sócios,tem um consultório juntos.

Sydney: Há quanto tempo os dois se conhecem?

Rachel: Desde a faculdade,em Yale. Os dois eram na mesma classe.

Sydney: E vocês são daqui mesmo?

Rachel: Sou daqui,mas meu marido é de Nebraska e... Leonard parece que ele era de... Illinois,parece.

Sydney: Illinois?

Rachel: Acho que é... não me lembro. Ele mora aqui depois que terminou a faculdade com meu marido.

Amy: Hum..

Sydney: Só mais uma pergunta: antes de acontecer aquilo, reparou de algo... estranho?

Rachel: Não,nada. A não ser que...

As duas: Que...?

Rachel: Semana passada,veio uma mulher na casa dele. Ela era bonita,elegante... acho que ela era uma cliente dele.

Amy: Cliente?

Rachel: É. Até achei estranho,mas deixei pra lá. Ia perguntar para o meu marido se ele conhecia a tal moça,mas... esqueci na hora.

Quando ela falou isso,as garotas uma olhou pra outra do tipo "_tem algo estranho aí!_". Depois dessa conversa,elas a despedem da testemunha e saem da casa em direção ao hotel onde se hospedaram. Enquanto isso,os nossos queridos Winchester estavam na casa,para achar alguma pista.

Dean: Do que você está desconfiado,Sammy?

Sam: Deixa pra lá,Dean. Falei só por falar.

Dean: Agora estou curioso.

Sam: Bem... tô desconfiado de alguma coisa.

Dean: E que coisa seria?

Sam: Hum... a mesma coisa que aconteceu em Chicago.

Dean: Ah... o que aconteceu lá mesmo?

Sam(com olhar de censura): Hum... abafa o caso.

Dean: Eu não me lembro,cara!

Sam: Lembra que encontramos o pai?

Dean: Lembro,essa parte eu lembro. Mas não lembro o que enfrentamos.

Sam: Acho que você vai se lembrar.

Quando ele fala isso,ele aponta para o que está vendo. Era uma grande mancha no tapete da sala.

Dean: Ah,não!

Sam: Ah,sim!

Dean: Será isso mesmo??

Sam(pegando algo na bolsa): Tente então!

Ele dá uma fita isolante para seu irmão e ele liga as manchas de sangue,e depois de alguns minutos... forma algo que parece um símbolo bastante familiar para eles.

Dean: Você tem razão,Sammy. É a mesma coisa que enfrentamos em Chicago.

Sam: Temos que descobrir quem está fazendo isso. Pois é a segunda vítima desse mês . A primeira foi a corretora,agora ele?

Dean: Só sei que... passado sujo ele não tem.

Sam: Será?!

Dean: Temos que falar com as meninas.

Sam: Temos mesmo.

Dean: Será que tem mais coisa aqui para ser descoberto?

Sam: É o que vamos ver.

Então,os nossos queridos rapazes vasculham tudo pra ver se tem mais pistas além do tal símbolo,mas quando eles estavam lá,a polícia chega no local e eles tiveram que sair pela portas dos fundos, no caminho um deles liga para uma delas,perguntando aonde elas estavam e que estão a caminho.

Chegando lá...

Dean: Acharam alguma coisa?

Amy: Sim e vocês?

Sam: Também. O que acharam?

Sydney: Bem,uma semana antes da morte do dentista,uma pessoa,mulher,esteve na casa dele.

Amy: De acordo com a testemunha,parecia que era uma cliente dele.

Sydney: Mas pode ser amiga da mulher dele.

Amy: Também. Mas como que uma mulher vai na casa dele?

Dean: E ela descreveu a tal moça?

Sydney: Pior que não. Aí fica mais difícil.

Sam: É verdade. Foi ela que viu a tal mancha de sangue?

Amy: Não. Foi a filha dela, Brooke. Era amiga da filha da vítima,Joyce. Ela disse pra mãe que ligou para a polícia logo depois.

Dean: Hum... já falaram com a esposa da vítima?

Amy: Não. Mas ainda vamos falar.

Sydney: Já teve outras vítimas?

Dean: Sim, uma corretora. O nome dela era...

Sam: Paige Hawkins.

Dean: Era bonitona,sabe?!

Sam: Dean,cala a boca!

Dean: Qual é,tô sendo sincero!

Sydney: Sei...

Dean: Sabe que eu te amo,amorzinho?!

Sydney: Duvido!

Amy: Então,foi a corretora,agora foi o dentista. Temos que saber quem está fazendo isso.

Sam: E tem mais alguma coisa.

Amy: O que?

Dean: Sammy e eu achamos uma coisa. Tinha umas manchas de sangue no tapete da sala. Parecia um desenho de algo,mas quando vimos era...

Amy: O que?

Sam: Um símbolo.

Sydney: E o quê que tem isso?

Dean: O que está acontecendo aqui é a mesma coisa que enfrentamos em Chicago.

* * *

**N/A:** _Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Não me matem porque acabei o capítulo assim,mas só queria deixar vocês curiosos,só isso! Mas aguardem o próximo capítulo,que... promete! Estou esperando __**reviews,**__hein?!_

_Beijinhos a todos que leem a minha fic!_


	3. Efeito Déjávú

**N/A: **_Olá minha gente querida!! Tudo bem?! _

_Mil desculpas pela demora é que... tava meia ocupada com algumas... coisinhas. Mas dei um tempinho para escrever,pois estava morrendo de saudades._

_Gostaram do capítulo anterior? Espero que sim..._

_Como viram, o que aconteceu com o dentista e com a corretora é o mesmo que os nossos queridos irmãos enfrentaram em uma de suas caçadas._

_O que vai acontecer a seguir? É o que vamos ver __**AGORA**__!!_

_Boa leitura a todos!!!_

**ENJOY IT!**!!

* * *

Quando elas escutaram o que ele disse,ficaram pasmadas.

Amy: Então... vocês já enfrentaram isso?

Dean: Sim,senhora.

Amy: É como fosse...

Sydney: Uma espécie de _Déjá- Vú_?

Sam: Mais ou menos.

Amy: E... vocês sabem... o.. nome... disso?

Dean: É _**Daevas**_.

Sydney: Da... o quê?!

Sam: _**Daevas**_.

Sydney: Nessa eu boiei literalmente! (**n/a:** _ela ficou com cara de __**Genevieve **__*risos*)_

Sam: Isso faz parte de cultos de Zoroatrismo,uma das primeiras da história,os Daevas seriam "elementais" manifestações espirituais e de ernegia neutras que ora para o bem quanto para o mal,dependendo da intenção daqueles que os invocassem ...

Dean: Ou seja meninas,eles são "domesticados" para fazer alguma coisa.

As duas: Ah... tá!

Dean: Entenderam? Ou querem que eu desenhem?

Amy: Sem graça!

Sydney: É por isso desse símbolo. É Zoroástico!

Amy: Eles são tipo de... sombras?

Sam: Isso.

Sydney: Se vocês já enfrentaram, será que é a mesma pessoa que está mandando eles matar?

Dean: Não. Já é uma outra pessoa. Pois a pessoa que fazia isso morreu há muito tempo. E era uma demônio.

As duas: Demônio?

Sam: O nome dela era Meg. Pensei que fosse uma mina legal,mas... não era o que pensava.

Amy: E aonde você a conheceu?

Dean: Ih... tô vendo que lá vem briga.

Sydney: Eita! Não vai prestar! Tô até com medo.

Sam: Foi em uma das brigas que tive com Dean,e decidir ir atrás do meu pai. Na estrada conheci ela. Pensei que fosse minha amiga.

Amy: Hum... Depois disso,você a reencontrou em Chicago?

Sam:É.

Amy: E de onde ela era?

Dean: Ih... começou a interrogação.

Sydney: Quando ela começa com isso,ela vai ao fundo!

Dean: Tô vendo.

Sam: Pra quê você quer saber,hein?!

Sr e Sra Smith: Xi....

Amy: Calma! Não é crise de ciúmes! É só umas perguntas... curiosas.

Sydney: Sei...

Amy: Fica quieta, Sydney!

Sam: Andover,Massachussets. Por quê?

Amy: Syd,lembra o que a Sra . Austen falou?

Sydney: O quê?!

Amy: Lembra não,sua molenga?! Que o dentista era de Illinois?

Sydney: Ah,sim. Lembrei.

Sam: Agora eu que boiei!

Amy: Fiz essas lindas perguntas pra você,lindinho,porque tenho umas ... intuições!

Dean: Lá vem ela com as intuições.

Amy: Quer morrer,rapaz?!(**n/a:** _dessa vez,ela ficou tomada no Jiraiya!_)

Sydney: Ih... Perdeu!

Dean: Cheia de graça,né?!

Sydney: Ora,aprendi com quem?

Amy: Tô pensando aqui: vai que essa tal de Meg voltou em outro corpo e continuar a matar as pessoas,mas só de quem era de Illinois?

Sydney: Mas tem que ver se eles eram de de Chicago ou de outras cidades.

Amy: Como assim,outras cidades?

Sydney: Vai que eles eram de Elgin,ou então... Aurora?

Amy: É verdade. Você falou em Aurora,me lembrou tanto a Rose.

Sydney: Não! Tia Rose!

Amy: É... A comida caseira dela era 10!

Sydney: Só de lembrar, me deu até fome!

Sam: Vão parar de desviar o assunto!!

Sydney: Ih.. o cara tá estressado. Eu,hein?!

Amy: Então,como nós estava falando... Essa é nossa conclusão.

Sydney: Mas temos que descobrir **QUEM** está fazendo isso. Se não pode ser essa tal de Meg,pode ser quem?

Dean: Nisso vocês tem razão.

Sam: E temos que descobrir quem é essa tal mulher que foi na casa da corretora e do dentista.

Sydney; Ela foi na casa da corretora também?!

Amy: Temos que saber qual a descrição dessa mulher.

Dean: Alguma pessoa em mente,meninas?

Sydney: Ninguém.

Amy: Mas tô desconfiando dessa tal Meg. Será que ela voltou?

Sam: Quem sabe,né?!

Dean: Se for aquela vaca,vai se ver comigo!

Sydney: Tenho medo dessa pessoa.

Amy: Olha aonde você amarrou o seu jegue?!

Sydney: Depois dessa,quero a minha mãe!

Amy: Ah, e também temos que achar o registros de nascimento de Paige e de Leonard pra saber se eles são mesmo de Illinois.

Sam: Tem que saber aonde tem um cartório mais próximo ou se tem site do cartório.

Amy: Não se preocupe,Sammy. Sydney é "hacker" nisso.

Dean: Ora,ora,ora... quem diria,hein?!

Sydney: Mas não vou te passar _sites_ eróticos pra você,pode tirar o seu lindo cavalo da chuva.

Sam: Ih... Perdeu!

Dean: Deixa... Eu não queria mesmo.

Amy: Faremos o seguinte: nós duas vamos em busca se tem algum cartório que tenha registros de nascimentos nos sites loucos da vida. E vocês dois vão a procura se tem certidão de nascimentos de Paige e Leonard.

Sam: Ok.

E então,o quarteto se separaram pra saber se as vítimas eram mesmo da cidade em que eles enfrentaram a _Daevas_ pela primeira vez. Mas... a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas!

As garotas ficaram quase dia todo num site de busca,mas sem sucesso. Enquanto isso,os irmãos procuram algum cartório,mas eles acharam e era da prefeitura local. Disfarçados de funcionários de local ,eles conseguem entrar. Reviram tudo que é documento,não teve sucesso. Mas... uma coisa acontece no último minuto. (**n/a:**_ nos 45 minutos do segundo tempo!)_

Sam: Achei!

Dean: Aleluia!

Sam: Vamos ver...

Quando eles analisam... viram que Paige e Leonard não eram do lugar que estavam pensando.

Dean: Oh meu Deus!

Sam; Não acredito nisso!

Dean: Temos que falar com as meninas.

Sam: Quando elas souberem,vão ficar chocadas.

Dean: Nem quero pensar na reação delas. Vamos!

Então,eles saem do local em direção ao hotel onde as meninas para falar da tal bomba.

Chegando lá...

Amy: Já chegaram?!

Sydney; Nossa!

Sam: Temos que falar uma coisa a vocês.

Dean: Acharam alguma coisa na internet?

Amy: Nada. E vocês?

Dean: Achamos.

Sydney: E aí?!

Dean: Uma coisa eu falo: é uma bomba.

Amy: Como assim uma "bomba"?

Sam: Vocês não vão gostar do que descobrimos.

As duas: Hã?!

Dean: As vítimas não eram de Illinois.

Amy: O quê?!

Sydney: Como é que é?"

Sam: Falei que não iam gostar.

Dean: Tiramos até cópias das certidões deles e olham que onde eles são.

Sam: Mas já vou adiantar...

Dean(falando baixo): Cala a boca,Sammy!

Sam: Eram de Wisconsisn!

Dean: Sammy!

As duas: Wisconsin?

Sydney: Vocês estão de tiração de sarro,né?!

Sam: É a mais pura verdade.

Amy: Mas tem tantas cidades de Wisconsin...

Sydney: _Cedar Groove_...

Amy: _Milwalkee_...

Sydney: _New Glarus_...

Sam: Mas não é nenhuma dessas cidades.

Amy; Como não?

Ele dá para elas e quando veem os documentos, e de onde eles eram, ficam sem ação.

Amy: Ah,não!

Dean: Eles não eram de _**Chicago,Illinois**_.

Sam: Eles eram de _**Augusta,Wisconsin**__!_

* * *

**N/A: **_Gostaram do capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Uma coisa eu falo: muita coisa vai acontecer a partir desse capítulo._

_Beijokas para todos que leem a minha fic. Ah,quero ver muito r__**eviews**__,hein?!_


	4. Chamando Reforço

**N/A: **_Olá minha gente querida?! Tudo bem? Espero que sim..._

_Vocês viram como acabou o capítulo anterior. Acho que mexeu muito com as nossas heroínas,agora vamos ver o que mais pode acontecer. Se as vítimas eram da mesma cidade que elas,alguma coisa tem..._

_Então,chega de conversa e vamos para o capítulo._

_Boa leitura a todos_

**ENJOY IT!**!!

* * *

Quando ouvem isso ,elas ficam sem reação. Elas ficam totalmente chocadas,sem palavras para dizer a eles,é como... se alguma coisa vem a tona.

Sam: Vocês estão bem?

Sydney: Nós? Sim,estamos bem,não é Amy?!

A nossa querida nipônica não fala nada,fica meia... catatônica,parecia que lembrava de algo que se relacionava a Augusta.

Dean(estalando os dedos): Amy?!

Amy(voltando a si): Hã? Vocês estão falando mal de mim?

Sam: Não! A gente falou que as vítimas eram de Augusta,aí você ficou meia... fora do ar.

Amy: Ah,sim. Quando você falou isso,entrei em choque.

Dean: Mas você sabe o por quê?

Amy: Lembrei... do que aconteceu com a minha mãe. Lembrei... dos gritos dela que vieram do quarto... sei lá.

Sydney: Será que as nossas mães foram mortas pelo _Daevas_?

Amy: Pelo o que saiba,elas foram mortas com um corte na garganta

Sydney: Ah,é. Eu não queria que acontecesse isso com elas

Amy: Eu também não. Mas vamos punir quem fez isso com elas.

Sam: Eu sei que dói só de pensar nisso,eu também não queria que acontecesse com a nossa mãe. E em Chicago,o _Daevas_ matavam quem eram da mesma cidade nós. Quando percebemos,era a Meg os controlando só para nos atrair para cidade,mas o alvo dela era o nosso pai.

Amy: O que ela queria com o pai de vocês?

Dean: Queria o atingir com a gente. Matou gentes inocentes só porque era de Kansas como a gente só para nos atrair até a cidade,sabia dos nossos passos,sabia até que o Sammy a vigiava.

Amy: Nossa!

Dean: Mas fez tudo para anos atrair para nos atacar,pois éramos a fraqueza do nosso pai,só para atrair ele para a cidade.

Amy: Cachorra!

Sydney: Quenga!

Amy: Que lugar de Kansas vocês são?

Dean: Lawrence.

Sydney: Então... a Meg matava gente de _Lawrence_ só para atrair vocês e John para Chicago,sendo que o alvo era ele?

Dean: Isso mesmo,gatinha!

Amy: Será que ela possuiu uma outra pessoa e matando gente que é de Augusta?

Sam: Isso que tememos.

Sydney: Temos que falar com a mulher do Leonard pra saber sobre a tal cliente.

Amy: É verdade. Vamos lá,Syd!

Dean: Tem uma outra coisa que quero falar para vocês.

Amy: Diga.

Dean: Acho que está acontecendo nesse momento está em volta de vocês. Acho que temos que chamar reforços.

Sydney: Reforços?

Dean: Sabe o que estou falando.

As duas: Ah...

Sam: Querem que a gente liga?

Sydney: Tudo bem ,podem fazer isso.

Dean: Tudo bem.

Então,elas vão para a casa da vítima falar com a viúva,enquanto eles chamam a tal reforço.

Sam: E aí? Ligou?

Dean: Sim e disse que já está a caminho e chegará aqui de madrugada.

Sam: Beleza!

Dean: Não é por nada,mas... você viu como as meninas reagiram quando falamos de onde as vítimas eram ?

Sam: Nossa,nessa hora fiquei preocupado,principalmente com a Amy. Viu como ela ficou?

Dean: Pensei que ela ia ter um ataque cardíaco.

Sam: É doloroso saber que alguém que amamos muito foi cruelmente morta.

Dean: É.

Sam; Nessas horas que temos que dar apoio para elas.

Dean: Tudo bem que a Syd era pequena e não se lembra de nada. Mas a Amy...

Sam: Pensei que ela ia desmaiar na hora. Ela lembra mais que aconteceu com a mãe dela do que a Syd.

Dean: Sabe que a Syd é uma menina desligada,né?!

Sam(rindo): É... Mas ela faz isso para sobreviver.

Dean; É.

Sam: Tô com uma pena delas.

Dean: Também tô,maninho. O que temos fazer é apoiá-las nesse momento.

Enquanto isso,as meninas vão atrás da mulher da vítima,pra saber mais a tal moça misteriosa, que pode ser a Meg. Depois que a encontrou,começam a conversar. E descobriram que a tal moça os visitaram dias antes da morte do dentista ,era uma moça simpática,elegante,conversa bem,mas quem não gostou dela foi a filha mais velha,Joyce. E no dia anterior na morte ,eles resolvem viajar para Florida ,para passear no Disneyworld. Ela ia na frente com as crianças,pois ele tinha clientes para atender,mas na noite da morte,ele ia,mas tinha visto os _Daevas_,ficou apavorado e se tranca. E ela sentiu um aperto no coração,não sabia o que era. Na manhã seguinte,recebe uma ligação da Rachel, falando da morte do marido,e rapidamente ela pega o primeiro voo para casa.

Sydney: Lamentamos muito pela morte do seu marido.

Sra Duncan: Tudo bem. Vou superar. Mas fico muito tristes pelas crianças,vão crescer sem o pai por perto.

Amy: Sabemos como vai ser triste,mas eles vão superar. E... Sra Duncan

Sra Duncan: Podem me chamar de Betany.

Sydney: Então... Betany. Algumas testemunhas nos contaram que uma mulher teve aqui semanas antes da morte do seu marido. Sabe quem é?

Betany: Sim,veio uma moça sim. Era até elegante,falou para nós dois que era Assistente Social. Achei até estranho,pois é raro ver Assistente Sociais vir pra cá. Foi até simpática conosco.

Amy: Saberia descrever a moça?

Betany: Era tinha cabelos compridos,olhos azuis,tinha mais ou menos 1,70. É o que eu lembro dela. Ah,ela tinha cabelos loiros,cor de mel não da cor palha.

Amy: E ela... falou algo para você e pro seu marido?

Betany; Falou que tinha uma campanha no bairro e queria os nossos dados pessoais e das crianças.

Sydney: Só isso?

Betany: Só.

Sydney: Qualquer coisa ,voltaremos a fazer contato com a senhora.

Betany: Tudo bem.

Depois disso,elas se despedem da viúva, a caminho do hotel em que os irmãos estão. Chegando lá...

Dean: Foram rápidas ,hein?!

Amy: Sentiram a nossa falta,né?!

Sydney: Sei que sentiram

Sam: Não muito!

Dean: Achou a viúva de Leonard?

Amy: Sim,Titio Dean! O nome dela é Betany. Está desolada, coitada!

Sam: Descobriram alguma coisa?

Sydney: Descobrimos algo... sobre a tal moça que foram falar com eles.

Dean: É por isso que amamos vocês!! O que descobriram?

Amy: Bem... a moça que foi na casa dos Duncan não era cliente dele e sim uma Assistente Social.

Sam: Será que era isso mesmo?

Sydney: Estamos desconfiadas que não era nada disso. E ela disse a eles que tinha uma tal campanha pelo bairro e pediu os dados da família, Mas a filha mais velha não foi muito com a cara dela.

Amy: E mais: ela descreveu e falou que ela era... loira,de cabelos compridos.

Os irmãos: Loira?

Amy: E desconfio que seja a tal Meg.

Dean: Mas ela tinha cabelos curtos!

Sydney: Quer dizer,a garota que a possuiu,né?!

Sam: Ela tá certa.

Dean: Pode ser a Ruby.

As duas: Ruby?

Sam: É uma outra que conhecemos.

Sydney: Outra... demônio você quis dizer.

Sam: Isso mesmo.

Amy: Vocês conhecem cada garota que vou te contar,hein?!

Dean: Vida de caçador é isso mesmo,Yoko!

Amy: Você me chamou de quê?!

Sydney: Vamos parar por aqui! Temos coisa pra resolver e fica nessa palhaçada?! Qualé!

Sam: Sydney Williams pondo ordem no galinheiro. Gostei de ver!

Sydney: Não precisa tanto,Sammyzinho. Mas a moça que falou com eles pode estar possuída pela Meg ou pela tal Ruby.

Dean: Hum... pode ser. Eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Amy: Syd pode estar certa, Mas desconfio da tal Meg.

Sydney: Você quando põe uma coisa na cabeça,não tira mais,hein?!

Amy: Só estou com pulga atrás da orelha.

Sydney: E aí?! Você ligou?

Dean: Liguei . Falou que já estava a caminho,e aparece que chegará de madrugada.

Sydney: Ah tá.

Amy; Ligou pra quem?

Sydney: Nada não.

Amy: Agora Sr e Sra Smith estão de segredinho? Sei não,hein?

Dean: Dá um tempo,japa!

Sam: Sei não,hein?

Sydney: Até tu,Sammyzinho?! Fica queitinho pra eu gostar mais de você.

Sam: É assim que trata seu sobrinho?

Sydney: Mas de vez em quando,merece!

Dean: Essa doeu!

Sam: Cala a boca!

Nesse clima de descontração,o telefone do Winchester mais velho toca. Ele levanta da onde estava e foi atender. Ele fica pouco telefone,depois desliga. Após isso,ele fala que vai sair ,mas falava que voltava,uma questão de minuto. Os outros três acharam estranho a tal saída do loiro,mas a Sydney percebeu quem foi que ligou pra ele e o motivo da saída. Depois de alguns minutos,ele chega com uma cara ... suspeita.

Amy; Nossa! Você foi rápido! Aonde você foi,colega?!

Dean: Lembra que meu telefone tocou? Então... era a pessoa que tinha ligado quando vocês foram falar com a Betany.

Amy: E quem era? O Bobby?

Dean: Hum... não.

Sam: Não vai me dizer que é a Melody.

Dean: Não,Sammy! É uma pessoa....

Amy: E quem seria essa pessoa?

Dean: Vão saber...

Então,ele vai até a porta e abre e entra a pessoa que falara com ele minutos atrás. Mas não era uma pessoa,e sim **DUAS!** Fica um silêncio no ar quando entram,a única coisa que soltam no ar é:

"_É bom ver vocês de novo"_

* * *

**N/A: **_Please,não me matem,já sabem,se me matar,não terá continuação. No próximo capítulo,vocês vão saber quem são as tais pessoas. Mas... acho que vocês já sabem quem são. Ou ficaram com cara de __**Genevieve**__?! (*risos*)_

_Dedico esse capítulo a minha amigona __**Márcia Litman**__,pois está passando por momentos sérios e difíceis ultimamente,aqui está o meu apoio,amiga. Você merece!_

_Desde aqui,eu quero agradecer a tds que leem a minha fic,mesmo não mandando__** reviews.**_

_Beijos a todos que leem a minha fic!_

_Quero ver __**reviews**__,hein?!_

* * *

**N/A²**: _Mais uma coisa: recebi um review na minha fica anterior,reclamando da expressão "cara de Genevieve",falando que ela não tem cara de acho que cada uma tem uma opinião diferente,mas só coloquei isso pra ficar... engraçado,mas teve gente que se doeu por ela. Então,decidi parar de escrever isso,pois tem gente que gosta dela. Não fácil agradar Gregos e Troianos mesmo!! Então... vou substituir com outra coisa,tá legal?! Não fiquem tristes,tá ?!(*risos*)_


	5. Reforço Chegando

**N/A: **_Olá meu pessoal querido!!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim..._

_Viram como acabou o capítulo anterior,ná?! Agora vocês vão saber quem é o "tal " reforço que nosso querido Dean chamou,mas acho que já está na cara,né?!_

_Então..._

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT**!

* * *

Ao ouvir isso,as meninas olham rapidamente para a direção a porta e, quando vê eram... seus pais. Então,elas vão até eles e dão um carinhoso abraço,perguntando um ao outro se estavam bem naquele momento. Depois dessa linda cena...

Yoshiro: Vocês estão bem?

Sam: Estamos sim.

Anthony: Valeu por terem ligado.

Dean: Não precisa agradecer.

Amy: Você sabia que eles vinham?

Dean: Sim...

Sydney; Fui eu que pedi para eles ligarem.

Amy; Mas por que fez isso sem me consultar?

Dean: Na verdade,eu que dei a ideia. Acho que você não escutou quando disse que ia chamar "reforço".

Amy; Ah... Dessa vez,vou perdoar vocês dois.

Sydney: Não tenho que aquela hora que ele falou você ficou com cara de paisagem! (**n/a:** _o que_ _cara de paisagem lembra..._)

Yoshiro: E por que deu de vocês nos ligarem?

Sydney: Quero saber aonde vocês estavam quando eles ligaram?

Anthony: Estávamos perto de **Las Vegas **,tentando a sorte.

Amy: Hum... tentando a sorte? Sei..

Sydney: Por isso essa carinha de felicidade,né?!Tô vendo que ... desde a última que nos vemos,estão... mais novos.

Amy: Não é pra tanto,Syd.

Sydney: É verdade. Agora,meu pai tá parecendo **Denzel Washington!**

Anthony: Não é pra tanto,menina.

Todos caem na risada.

Sydney: Meu pai ficou púrpura de vergonha. Que **MIMO!**

Sam(rindo): Essa menina não tem jeito,mesmo.

Amy: Olha que tenho que aguentar,meninos. Essa menina só me faz pagar mico!

Sydney: Mas tô falando a verdade.

Yoshiro: Mas mudando de assunto... Agora queria saber o motivo da ligação.

Sydney: Tio Shiro,a curiosidade matou um gato!

Yoshiro: Larga de graça,menina!

Sydney: Querem saber mesmo?

Anthony: Fala logo!

Amy: Esses... bravos rapazes acharam uma coisa.... dizemos.... interessante.

Anthony: Eu não entendi. (**n/a:** _imaginem a cara dele quando disse isso...)_

Amy: Eu não sei se... eles disseram que... duas pessoas foram mortas por Daevas...

Anthony: Sim,me lembrei. E aí?!

Sydney: Aí que, esses guerreiros da era moderna acharam uma coisa...

Anthony: Fala,menina!

Amy: Syd e eu fomos atrás de alguma pista,que momentos antes de morrer,ou semanas,vamos dizer,uma moça misteriosa visitava as vítimas,dizendo ser... Assistente Social.

Sydney: Entrava na casa,pedindo os dados da família toda.

Yoshiro: Tudo bem, até aí eu entendi.

Anthony: Também.

Amy: Falamos com uma das vítimas, e descreveram a tal moça era... loira. Falamos isso para eles,e eles falaram da tal Meg....

Anthony: Eles contaram essa história. Mas vai para a parte interessante.

Sydney: Nós nos separamos e eles acharam um cartório próximo daqui,e tinha os registros de todos habitantes. Eles contaram até da história de Chicago, deduzimos que as vítimas eram de lá,mas estávamos enganadas.

Yoshiro: Como assim "enganadas" ?

Sydney: As duas pessoas que foram mortas não eram de **Chicago**,**Illinois**.

Amy: De acordo com os registros de nascimento, eles eram de... **Augusta**,**Wisconsin**.

Quando ela falou isso,os dois sentaram na cama com uma cara de choque ,não tinha reação para aquilo que ouviram.

Anthony: C-Como?

Sydney: Por isso que Dean ligou pra vocês... as vítimas eram da mesma cidade que nós.

Amy: Achamos que tem algo a ver com a morte das nossas mães. Pensamos : "Será que elas não foram mortas com um corte na garganta e sim por esses _Daevas_?"

Os irmãos viram que a conversa era entre eles,pais e filhas,se sentiram deslocados na conversa.

Dean: Vamos sair um pouco,qualquer coisa, nos avisam.

Yoshiro: Tudo bem.

Anthony: E Dean...

Ele olha pra trás,quando o chamou.

Anthony: Mais uma vez,muito obrigado pela ligação.

Dean: Só fiz o que tinha que fazer.

Então, os irmãos saem,os deixando a sós,para uma conversa franca e esclarecedora.

Amy; Mas por que eles sairam ?

Anthony: Viram que... é conversa entre família.

Amy: Ah...

Yoshiro: Precisamos falar com vocês sobre isso.

Sydney: Sobre o quê?

Yoshiro: Sobre... o dia que as mães de vocês morreram.

Anthony: Falamos aquilo para o Brian,mas não temos certeza se foi mesmo isso.

As duas: O quê?!

Yoshiro: Estávamos desesperados, o que tínhamos na cabeça é tirar vocês de lá. Nem sabemos se elas realmente foram mortas daquele jeito.

Sydney: Mas... tio Brian e tia Vivian nos disse que morreram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Anthony: Falaram isso pois foi uma conclusão que tivemos.

Amy: Não vamos culpá-los pois entendemos como estavam naquele momento .Só me lembro... dos gritos dela no quarto. Queria ir lá pra ver o que aconteceu...

Yoshiro: Mas o que eu queria era te proteger naquela hora.

Amy: É,eu sei.

Sydney: Eu não me lembro de nada...

Amy: Mina,você só viaja!

Sydney: Cala a boca!

Amy: Mas aconteceu a mesma coisa com a Vivian.

Yoshiro: Me lembro.

Amy: E de acordo com a polícia ,ela foi encontrada em pedaços.

Sydney: Lembro que estava na escola... e senti umas pontadas no peito,não sabia que era. Será que...

Anthony: Sim... Vivian também era de Augusta.

Sydney: Mas por que foi morar em Missouri?

Yoshiro: Pois a avó dela,era de lá. E também a família de Brian morava lá.

Sydney: Tá explicado...

Amy: Então... será que...

Yoshiro: É provável que sim. Temos que descobrir.

Anthony: Vendo vocês e eles trabalhando juntos,vimos que foi um erro separar vocês.

Sydney: Uma mão lava a outra,_papi_!

Yoshiro: cada dia que passa,eles parecem mais o John.

Anthony: É verdade. Acho que vocês estão em boas mãos!

Amy: Não é pra tanto,tá? Tudo bem que eles são... bacanas.

Yoshiro: Mas... já rolaram algo a mais entre vocês e eles?(**n/a**: _ooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!_)

Amy(sem graça): Pai! Olha pergunta que você está fazendo?!(**n/a:**_ ficou sem graça,hein?!_)

Anthony: Tô vendo que é um "sim".(**n/a:** _jesuuuuuuuuiiiisssss!!!!_)

Sydney; Ai,que vergonha!

Yoshiro: Mas voltando no assunto: se elas foram realmente mortas por esses _Daevas_,vamos ter que descobrir quem está fazendo isso.

Sydney: Mas temos que saber quem está fazendo isso. Vocês não... têm ou tiveram algum inimigo mortal?

Anthony: Não... que eu saiba.

Yoshiro :Também não sei de ninguém que não foi com a nossa cara.

Amy: Isso está muito estranho.

Yoshiro: Os meninos disse também que pode ser alguma pessoa... possuída.

Sydney: Nós temos essa teoria. Mas estamos com um ponto de interrogação na cara,ainda.

Yoshiro: Imagino. Mas se é para resolver,vamos resolver juntos. Nós e eles.

Amy: Tem razão. Vamos precisar da ajuda deles.

Anthony: Não entendi o porquê deles saírem daqui?

Sydney: Eles viram que... o que está acontecendo está tendo tudo a ver com a gente.

Amy: É verdade.

Yoshiro: Vamos falar com eles e tentem descansar um pouco,pois amanhã vai ser longo dia.

Amy: Tudo bem.

Então,eles dão um abraço carinhoso em suas rebentas e um leve beijo nas testas delas e desejaram um boa noite para elas e saem,em direção ao quarto dos Winchester. Depois que eles saíram...

Amy: **Denzel Washington**?

Sydney: O que foi?

Amy: Meu,você viajou,né?!

Sydney: Mas é verdade! Ele tá parecendo sim!

Amy: Ele tá mais pra **Morgan Freeman** do que ele!

Sydney: Cala a boca! Você tá com inveja pois seu pai tá mais pra **Pat Morita**!(**n/a**: _pra quem não sabe quem é ele,é o eterno __**sr. Myiagi**__ do filme "__**Karatê Kid**__" _)

Amy: Fica quietinha pra gostar mais você,Sydney! Você é chata,hein?!

Sydney: Você que implica com tudo!

Amy: Mudando de assunto...

Sydney: Fala.

Amy: Você viu a reação deles quando falamos que as vítimas eram de Augusta?

Sydney: Pensei que iam surtar. Seja quem for,está fazendo isso para nos atingir.

Amy: Pensei a mesma coisa.

Sydney: Mas quem sabe que somos de Augusta?

Amy: Não,sei,amiga. Só sei que está me cheirando estranho...

Sydney: É. Tenho uma coisa pra te contar.

Amy: Não vai me dizer que está grávida!

Sydney: Credo,Amy! Não é isso. É uma coisa que... deveria contar quando tivermos sozinhas.

Amy: Se não é gravidez,é o quê?

Sydney: Bem... lembra o que aconteceu comigo em Dakota do Sul?

Amy: Quando você bateu a cabeça na pedra?

Sydney: Isso. Lembra que fiquei no hospital?

Amy: Nem me lembra essa parte! O que foi?

Sydney: Bem...

Amy: Fala logo!

Sydney: Eu... sonhei com uma coisa estranha.

Amy: Com o quê?

Sydney: Não sei explicar. Vi os médicos conversando... parecia que não me via, estava vagando pelo corredor... e vi você chorando muito,Sam te consolando e Dean... com uma cara abatida,parecia que queria fazer uma coisa por mim,mas não podia. Depois,passei num quarto e vi...

Amy: Viu?

Sydney: Eu mesma,na cama cheios de aparelhos. E tinha uma pessoa,toda de branco,pensei que fosse...

Amy: Um ceifeiro?

Sydney: Isso. Mas não era. Quando essa pessoa se vira,era...

Amy: Era quem?

Sydney: Minha mãe.

Amy: O quê?!

Sydney: Era ela. Não me lembrava do rosto dela,quando a vi .foi como um choque.

Amy: Conversou com ela?

Sydney: Sim. Apesar de você estava chorando, você... se sentia como fosse... consolada pela outra pessoa,além do Sam?

Amy: Parecia sim. Sei lá,sentia que a pessoa estava do meu lado,por quê?

Sydney: Quando eu conversava com a minha mãe,tinha uma pessoa do seu lado. E... era a sua mãe!

Amy: Minha mãe?

Sydney: Era sim. E ela me disse que desde que saímos de Missouri,ela estava nos guardamos para todo tipo de mal que aconteceria. E pra cuidar de você e de meu pai,pois ela não quer que ele me perca como ele perdeu ela.

Amy: Foi?

Sydney: É. Quando acabamos de nos falar,ela me levou no quarto de novo,e mostrou uma coisa.

Amy: Que coisa?

Sydney: Percebeu que Dean saiu da sala de espera?

Amy: Não. Depois vi que ele não estava lá.

Sydney: Então... ele foi no quarto onde estava,e começou falar umas coisas que... cortou meu coração.

Amy: O que ele disse?

Sydney: Não me lembro direito,só lembro do final.

Amy; E como era?

Sydney: "_Não importa o que estiver no meu caminho,eu lutaria por você,dou a minha vida para você... faria de tudo pra te ver bem. Não me deixa sozinho,por favor?!_"

Amy: Uau! Isso foi profundo.

Sydney: Foi a última coisa que escutei,depois disso,eu acordei e vi ele,segurando a minha mão. Não vi mais a minha mãe.

Amy: Não foi um sonho. Você estava inconsciente,foi como...

Sydney: Uma viagem fora do corpo?

Amy: Isso. Você quase morreu,pois perdeu muito sangue.

Sydney: Ah,tá. A tia Andrea é a sua cara. Aconteça o que acontecer,elas estarão sempre nos guardando.

Amy: Isso explica o motivo da gente sair ilesas daquele incêndio em Wyoming.

Sydney: Elas mexeram os pauzinhos para nos livrar.

Amy: Definitivamente,temos anjos da guarda.

Sydney: Temos mesmo! Mas... nem conta isso para os coroas,nem pros meninos,vão pensar que sou louca.

Amy: Hum... louca você já é. Não se preocupe,esse vai ser nosso segredo.

Sydney: Tudo bem. Boca de sirí,viu mocinha?!

Amy: Tudo bem,sem stresss,tá?!

Sydney: Vou dormir,pois o dia será longo.

Amy: Também vou, chega de surpresa por hoje.

Então, nossas heroínas se arrumam para dormir,pois o dia foi cheio para elas ,com bastante surpresas. Enquanto isso,os coroas foram no quarto dos irmãos.

Yoshiro: Já estavam dormindo?

Sam: Não. Estamos sem sono.

Yoshiro: Ah... sobre a ligação,olha...

Dean: Não precisa falar nada,vi que tinha algo a ver com vocês quatro.

Anthony: Vocês já enfrentaram isso antes?

Sam: Daevas? Já enfrentamos sim, em Illinois.

Anthony: Ah... já ouvi falar disso.

Yoshiro: Mas como você nunca me falou que sabia?

Anthony: Pensei que você sabia também. Daevas,vive nas sombras,na escuridão. Faz parte do Zoroatrismo.

Yoshiro: Ah... me lembrei.

Anthony: Duas horas depois...

Yoshiro: Cheio de graça,né?!

Enquanto isso,os meninos começam a rir da cena.

Sam: Parece que estou vendo aquelas duas discutindo.

Anthony: Elas são assim?

Dean: O tempo todo! Aquelas malucas.

Yoshiro: Olha como fala delas,hein?!

Sam: Ih... mexeu com a fera,agora aguente.

Dean: Cala a boca,Sammy!

Sam:Mas... o que o Dean falou,é verdade.

Anthony: Mas vocês gostam delas,né?!

Sam: Se negarmos,estamos mentindo.

Yoshiro: Isso é um sim.

Anthony: Voltando ao assunto... _Daevas_ são manipulados por alguém,não é?!

Dean: Exatamente! Mas dessa vez,não sabemos quem está fazendo isso.

Anthony: Por quê?

Sam: Porque em Illinois, eles foram manipulados por uma garota que estava possuída por um demônio. Temos uma suspeita,tem a mesma descrição da outra garota,mas não pode ser a mesma pois morreu há muito tempo.

Yoshiro: Então... tem outra pessoa que está controlando?

Sam: Vamos dizer que sim.

Anthony: O que temos que fazer é descobrir quem está fazendo isso,mas juntos.

Yoshiro: E quanto mais rápido,melhor.

Dean: Oh não! Parece que estou vendo Amy e Sydney na minha frente!

Anthony: Quer morrer,rapaz?! (**n/a:** _Kill!Kill!Kill!Killl!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!)_

Yoshiro: Esqueceu que ele é o **Denzel Washington**?

Os irmãos caem na risada. (**n/a:**___imaginem essa cena, eles rindo..._)

Anthony: Você é outro sem graça,Shiro! Quer morrer também?

Sam(rindo muito): Definitivamente, estou vendo Syd e a Amy na minha frente!

E esse clima de discontração fica por muito tempo. Depois disso,os coroas despedem dos irmãos, indo a direção a recepção para pedir um quarto para descansarem pois estavam bastante cansados da viagem que fizeram. Mas enquanto isso,os irmãos continuaram acordado,mas por pouco tempo,depois,eles foram dormir e as nossas heroínas já estavam dormindo. Durante tudo isso,houve mais uma vítima ,e ... ela morava na mesma rua que o dentista. Quem será essa pessoa que está controlando os _Daevas_? Sabemos que é loira,mas será que a **Meg** voltou? Ou então a **Ruby**?

Veremos....

* * *

**N/A: **_Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Estamos vendo que os coroas estão entrosando bem com os irmãos,hein?! Gostaram deles aparecerem de novo? Aguardem os próximos capítulos que... prometem!!!_

_Quero agradecer a todos que leem a minha fic,mesmo que não mandem __**reviews**__,mas sei que estão lendo. Aliás... quero ver __**reviews**__,hein?! Tô sentindo falta das pessoas que sempre me mandam,senão... não continuarei com a fic,hein?!_

_Se eu demorar como demorei para escrever esse capítulo,é pq tô pensando com a minha cachola ou então tô fazendo outra coisa,depois mostro pra vocês o que estou fazendo,tá?!_

_Beijokas no corção de cada um que lê a minha fic!_


	6. Aviso

**N/A:** _Olá meu povo querido!! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim..._

_Viram como terminou o capítulo anterior?Agora vai ter a continuação. Tomarem que gostem,pois escrevi com muito carinho._

_Boa leitura a todos_.

**ENJOY IT**!

* * *

Na manhã seguinte,os policiais estão no local para investigar o que realmente aconteceu no local,e lá também tem muitos curiosos. E a vítima morreu como a corretora e o dentista.

Enquanto isso, a nossa turma querida estavam dormindo, não sabendo o que houve. Mas... uma coisa aconteceu naquela manhã. Amy estava sonhando uma coisa bastante... estranha: o sonho dela era no Natal de 1989, justo no dia que sua mãe foi morta. Ela estava ouvindo os gritos de uma mulher,então,ela segue a voz e quando ela vê,era sua mãe sendo morta por uma coisa invisível,quando percebe que ela está sendo morta pelos _Daevas_.

Depois disso,ela acorda assustada,dando um grito,ofegante,assustando a sua amiga.

Sydney: O que foi,Amy?

Amy(ofegante): Nada. Só... um sonho maluco.

Sydney: Mas é o terceiro dessa semana. Me diz,que sonho louco que você acorda toda assustada?

Amy: Nada,Syd. É só... um sonho nada mais.

Sydney: Tudo bem. Se é assim... E por sua causa,estou sem sono,vou levantar e vou buscar um café pra mim.

Amy: Peraí,só pra você? Larga de ser egoísta. Busca pra mim também. Depois desse sonho maluco,perdi o sono também.

Sydney: Tudo bem.

Então,Sydney se troca,vai ao banheiro,enquanto a sua amiga tenta se levantar,mas foi vencida pelo sono. Depois, a nossa maluca heroína sai para uma cafeteria mais próximo da hotel. Quando ela vai no local,descobre que durante a madrugada,mais uma pessoa foi morta,e que curiosamente,mora na mesma rua que Leonard. Enquanto isso,Amy continua no quarto,dormindo,e ela tem mais um sonho,mas dessa vez,totalmente diferente.

Vocês querem saber como foi esse tal sonho? Vou contar...

Ela ouve alguém te chamando,uma voz feminina. Ela levanta,e não vê ninguém,e volta a se deitar. Depois,essa tal voz a chama de novo, e ela se levanta.

Amy: Pára com essa brincadeira,Sydney!

E quando ela falou isso,viu quem estava a chamando,realmente. Ela fica em estado em choque,pensando se o que está vendo é real ou está delirando.

Amy : Mãe? É você?

Essa foi a única coisa que saiu da boca dela. Com tom de dúvida e incerteza junto.

Andrea: Sou eu mesmo ,minha filha. Não tenha medo,vem me dá um abraço.

Então,ela dá um abraço em sua mãe.

Amy: Eu pensei que fosse um sonho. Mas o que aconteceu....? Como...?

Andrea: Calma,minha filha! Vou te explicar...

Amy: Fala!

Andrea: Sei que você tá tendo o mesmo pesadelo esses dias.

Amy: O quê?!

Andrea: Filha,tô sabendo de tudo. Mas... o sonho que você está tendo é um aviso.

Amy: Aviso? Como assim...? Foi... um sonho terrível com você e você fala que é um simples... aviso?

Andrea: Só isso que posso falar,minha filha. Mas você vai descobrir o porquê mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Amy: Sinto tanto a sua falta.

Andrea: Também sinto. Mas aconteça o que acontecer,estarei sempre do seu lado.

Amy: A Syd me falou que...

Andrea: Me viu?! É... também vi ela com Joan,aliás... tá cada dia mais parecida com ela. E não é por nada mas... você está mais parecida comigo.

Amy; Então... você estava presente o tempo todo?

Andrea: O tempo todo. Aliás... gostei de ver quando enfrentando seu pai pra defender aquele rapaz.

Amy: Você...

Andrea: Eu estava naquele momento,você gosta muito dele,não é?!

Amy(sem jeito): É... gosto.

Andrea: Sabia! Está estampado na sua cara isso. O nome dele é Sean,né?!

Amy: É Sam,mãe! Sam!

Andrea: É... Sam. Vem de Samuel,o nome lindo,de anjo.

Amy: Isso mesmo,mãe.

Andrea: Foi isso que você falou para ele,não é?!

Amy: O quê?! Mas como...?

Andrea: Desde que você e a Sydney saíram de _Missouri_,eu e Joan estamos acompanhando todos os passos de vocês aonde que estejam.

Amy: Espera aí! Vocês acompanharam tudo?

Andrea: É,tudo...

Amy: Ai,meu Deus!

Andrea: O que?

Amy: Nada não,mãe!

Andrea: Se for o que está pensando,essa parte eu pulei.

Amy(respirando aliviada): Ufa!

Andrea: Mas você puxou a mim na questão "bom gosto". Ele é uma gracinha.

Amy: Mãe...

Andrea: O que foi? Ele é uma gracinha mesmo! Lembro... quando conheci seu pai. Ele estava junto com Anthony,vi que rolou um clima entre ele e a Joan,só observei não falei nada,vi que rolou um clima no ar,sabe?! Mas vi que com esse tal de Sean...

Amy: Mãe,é Sam!

Andrea: Isso mesmo... você com esse Sam(**n/a:** _acertou dessa vez... _**ALELUIA**_,irmãos!!!*risos*_),rolou por um acaso,você deixou a sua pasta cair... vi como vocês se olharam,achei tão fofo!

Amy: Você falou igual a Syd. Ela que tem esses momentos **GAY**.

Andrea(rindo): Sydney. Essa menina é uma figura,vejo ela vejo a Joan.

Amy: Aquela menina me dá um trabalho. Mas... eu amo aquela menina,nem sei o que seria minha vida sem ela.

Andrea: Vi que você e ela são muito grudadas,como Joan e eu. Sabe... éramos assim também, nos conhecemos desde infância,pois nossas mães eram amigas. Pareciam siamesas,de tão grudadas éramos. Vendo vocês assim,parecem que estamos vivendo Dé já-vú.

Amy: Déjávú? Sei...

Andrea: Fico muito feliz que você e seu pai estão se dando bem... quero que você cuide bem dele.

Amy: Como assim?

Andrea: Eu... não quero que ele te perca como ele me perdeu.

Amy: Foi que Joan falou para a Syd. Você me falou isso, lembrei de _Wyoming_...

Andrea: Do incêndio?

Amy: Como você sabe?

Andrea: Joan e eu estávamos lá,foi Deus que não quis que vocês se machucassem.

Amy: Hum...

Andrea: E nós também.

Amy: Hã?!

Andrea: Tudo o que aconteceu com vocês ,teve uma certa... ajudinha ,vamos dizer assim.

Amy: Até sei de quem...

Andrea: Exatamente.

Amy: Você sabia como era meu sonho?

Andrea: Só sei que você está tendo um pesadelo,mas não me recordo como é.

Amy: Pra falar a verdade,tô sonhando com isso desde que chegamos aqui. E era... o dia que você morreu!

Andrea: Isso aconteceu rapidamente... lembro de algo me penetrando,como se fosse uma... faca.

Amy: Lembro de você gritando,eu ia até você mas o papai me pegou no meio no caminho e me levou para a sala. Depois,o Anthony vai até em casa falando o que aconteceu com a Joan...

Andrea: Imagino como eles ficaram,mas foi a mesma reação que tiveram em _Wyoming_, pensando que estavam naquela casa incendiada.

Amy: Nem me fale,os meninos falaram que eles ficaram arrasados,pensaram em até... fazer pacto. Mas isso não foi necessário!

Andrea: É isso aí.

Amy(rindo): É...

Andrea: Dá pra ver que eles... gostam muito de vocês. Fariam qualquer coisa por você e Syd.

Amy: Me lembrei do que aconteceu em Dakota do Sul.

Andrea: Aquilo é um belo exemplo do que estou falando. E mais uma coisa: tá na hora de eu ir.

Amy: Mas... já?

Andrea: É. O que é bom dura pouco,minha filha. Se cuida,tá?

Amy: Vou me cuidar sim,mãe!

Andrea: Cuida do seu pai por mim. Faça de tudo para não acontecer nada com vocês dois.

Amy: E quando vou te ver de novo?

Andrea: Quem sabe... um dia.

Amy: Um dia? Sei...

Andrea: Cuida de sua amiga por Joan.

Amy: Eu acho ao contrário. É melhor ela cuidar de mim do que eu dela.

Andrea: Fique bem,minha estrelinha...

Depois, as duas dão um último abraço,um abraço muito emocionante,com pinta de despedida.

Andrea: Adeus.

Amy(com voz embargada): Adeus.

Andrea: Fecha os seus contar até três, você abre os olhos. Tudo bem?

Amy: Tudo bem.

Então,ela conta até três, enquanto sua filha estava com os olhos fechados. Quando ela contou,ela estala os dedos,e com isso,nossa heroína abre os olhos,e viu que tudo não passava de um sonho. Depois,Sydney chega no quarto e vê sua amiga totalmente pálida,ela pergunta o que foi,e nossa nipônica se levanta,vai até a amiga e a abraça e começa a chorar de soluços. Sydney abraça a sua amiga,não entendendo nada da reação dela.

* * *

**N/A:**___Gostaram? Espero que sim..._

_Mil desculpas pela demora,é que não estava com inspiração para escrever,por isso eu demorei. Aconteceu muitas cisas,por exemplo: __**Dia do Fã**__! Ano passado eu não fui,por causa disso,fiquei muito triste,mas esse ano... eu fui e foi o máximo. Vocês tinham que ver quantas pessoas passaram no stand do __**FC Supernatural Brasil**__. Foi __**AWESOME**__!! Foi o melhor dia da minha vida, sem explicações,teve até pessoas de outros fã clubes que... até nos convidou para outros eventoss,ou seja,estamos fazendo o maior sucesso!!!*risos*_

_Mas mudando de assunto... viram como acabou o nosso querido capítulo? Mas calma,vai ter continuação... Quero ver __**reviews**__,hein?! Tô sentindo falta,hein?!_

_Vou ficando por aqui..._

_Beijokas para todos que leem a minha fic._


	7. Sonho Doido

**N/A: **_Io minha gente querida!! Saudades de vocês!! Estão todos bem?!_

_Mil desculpas pela demora,é que... estava sem inspiração e também estava colaborando o capítulo,pois estava sem imaginação e estava difícil de terminar, mas graças a __**Castiel**__ ,eu terminei e está aqui, completinha!!_

_E ainda por cima,eu ganhei um caderno da minha prima,estava "novinho",__**YYYAAAAAYYY!**__!! Por isso eu demorei._

_E mais uma coisa: estava comentando com uma amiga minha que teve gente que não gostou muito da expressão "cara de Genevieve",sabe o que ela disse? Disse :"Você não vai tirar isso porque uma pessoa reclamou,é o que você acha! Cada um tem uma opinião,não é?!Mas... que ela tem cara de tacho,isso ela tem!!" Então,infelizmente, a expressão "cara de Genevieve" _**VAI** **VOLTAAARRR**_!!_

_Então,chega de conversa e vamos para o capítulo que está fresquinho. Lembram como terminou,né?! Agora é a continuação!_

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT!**!!

* * *

Ao perceber que sua amiga não entendeu nada da sua reação,Amy se desculpa e conta o porquê ficou daquele jeito. Depois de contar tim tim por tim tim...

Sydney: Então... foi isso que aconteceu ?

Amy: Sim...

Sydney: Agora você sabe o que sente quando vi a minha mãe.

Amy: Foi sim ... um sonho doido,mas valeu a pena.

Sydney: É. Isso vale a pena.

Amy: É verdade. E ela disse que os pesadelos que estou tendo é um tipo de... "aviso".

Sydney: Como assim "aviso"? Eu não entendi.(**n/a:** _gente,ela ficou com cara de quê?!_)

Amy: Nem eu. Mas uma hora vamos descobrir.

Sydney: É. Enquanto você estava "conversando" com a sua mamãe,eu fui comprar o nosso café e fiquei sabendo de um babado.

Amy: Qual?

Sydney: Segundo o que estava comentando,houve mais uma vítima nessa mdarugada.

Amy: Como?

Sydney : É isso que está ouvindo,minha amiga japa! Mais uma morte nessa humilde cidade.

Amy: Que **GAY**,Syd!

Sydney: Mas é a verdade. Temos que falar par eles o que aconteceu.

Amy: Mas... será que eles já sabem?

Sydney: Sei lá! Do jeito que são desligados...

Amy: Sobre o sonho que tive com a minha mãe...

Sydney: Não é bom comentar com ninguém, nem com os nossos pais.

Amy: Vai ser o nosso segredo. Tudo bem?

Sydney: Palavra de escoteiro!

Amy(rindo): Você é mesmo doida!

Sydney: Sou nada ! Sou mais normal que você.

Amy: Você?Normal/ Magina...

Sydney: Sou sim! Tá duvidando?!

Amy: Minha mãe comentou sobre o Sam,mas teimava que o nome dele era... Sean.

Sydney(rindo): O quê?! Sean?

Amy:É. E eu ficava corrigindoela.

Sydney: Mas vocês tiveram uma conversa boa,né?!

Amy: É. Tivemos.

Sydney: Mas não entendo uma coisa.

Amy: O que?

Sydney: Como ela apareceu pra você sem que você estava inconsciente? Pois minha mãe apareceu quando estava inconsciente...

Amy: Ela só apareceu pois estava em perigo,Syd! Agora... a minha mãe apareceu por causa dos pesadelos,eu acho.

Sydney:Você poderia me dizer como era o seu pesadelo?

Amy: Você quer saber mesmo?

Sydney: Ora,quero!

Amy: Saiba que a curiosidade matou um gato.

Sydeny: Fala logo!

Amy: Tá bom,você venceu. Vou contar: você sabe que desde chegamos aqui,estou tendo esses sonhos,não é?!(n/a: assim,está parecendo uma pessoa que conhecemos,né?!)

Sydney: Chega de enrolar!

Amy: Todo dia,estou tendo o mesmo sonho. E era ... o dia em que minha mãe morreu.

Sydney: Como é a história?

Amy: Sei que é loucura,mas é a pura verdade,amiga. O sonho era... eu subindo a escada,indo em direção o quarto dos meus pais. No corredor,ouço gritos dela,vou até lá e está totalmente escuro,apenas o abajur ligado. Vejo que tem uma brecha na porta e abro,e vejo... ela sendo atacada por algo invisível,percebi que era pelo _Daevas _a atacando sem dó nem piedade.

Sydney: Nossa,que sinistro! Isso explica a sua reação toda vez que acorda. Bem que ela falou: é um aviso. Mas... cedo ou tarde,vamos ver o que significa tudo isso,ok?

Amy: Valeu,amiga!

Sydney: Acho que deve ser difícil pra você pois lembra mais do que eu o que aconteceu com as nossas mães. Eu não me lembro de nada.

Amy: Sydney,você é uma garota desligada,põe isso na sua cabeça.

Sydney: Ora dá um tempo! Você vai querer café?

Amy; Demorô depois que te contei tudo,me sinto aliviada.

Sydney: Não esquenta. Tá comigo,tá com Deus.

Amy: Não precisa se gabar,né?!

Sydey: **Estraga- Prazeres**! (Amy começa a rir)

Então,elas tomam seus cafés,fica um certo silêncio no ar,uma preocupada e a outra pensando no que sonhou. Depois disso,Amy vai para o banheiro para se arrumar e Sydney ficou sentada na cama e do nada alguém bate na porta. Quando ela abre,era os Winchester,falando o que aconteceu na madrugada.

Sam: Tá sabendo que...

Sydney: Que nessa madrugada,teve outra vítima? Sim,estou sabendo.

Dean: E você...

Sydney: Se já contei pra Amy? Sim,já contei.

Dean: Você é rápida no gatilho,hein?

Sydney: Tá com inveja?

Sam: E a Amy?

Sydney: Tá no banheiro. Eu não queria falar isso pra vocês é que...

Sam: O que?

Sydney: Ela... teve outro pesadelo.

Dean: De novo?!

Sydney: Só que dessa vez... foi diferente,pois ela acordou chorando,e me abraçou quando me viu. Não entendi a reação dela.

Sam:Mas... você já perguntou a ela?

Sydney: Já perguntei,até "cutuquei",mas ela não me falava nada,ficou brava e se trancou no banheiro. Estou preocupada com ela.

Dean: O que a japa tá nos escondendo? Será que... vou ser "_titio_"?

Sam: Cala a boca,Dean! Só fala besteira!

Ydney: Até que... seu irmão está certo,Sammyzinho.

Sam: Até tu,Syd? Cala a boca você também! (os dois começam a rir)

Amy(abrindo a porta): O que é essa algazarra aí?

Dean: Nossa! Pensei que você estivesse cortando os pulsos.

Amy: Vai ver se estou na esquina,cara!

Sam: O que aconteceu pra que você se trancasse no banheiro?

Sydney;Deu crise de diarreia nela.

Amy: Não enche o saco,Syd! É que estava me arrumando.

Dean: De quantos meses você está?

Amy: O quê?!

Dean(passando a mã na barriga): É... De quantos meses você está?

Sydney: Dean?

Dean: Fala,amorzinho!

Sydney: Cala a boca!

Amy(rindo): Ih... **PERDEU**!

Dean: É assim que me trata?!

Sydney: Não,mas ás vezes você merece! (**n/a**: _uuuuuuiiiiiii!!!_)

Amy: Mas... eu não entendi o que ele falou. (**n/a:** _ela falou igual o tiozinho do _"**Pânico na TV**"_ *risos* _)

Sydney: Não é pra entender mesmo.

Amy: Já estão sabendo o que aconteceu nessa madrugada,né?!

Sam: E é por isso que estamos aqui,íamos falar sobre isso.

Amy: Mas já sabem o nome da vítima ?

Sam: Não. Mas... vamos descobrir.

Dean: É isso aí!

Sydney: Então... vamos investigar,minha gente! Faremos assim: vocês dois vão pesquisar se teve outras mortes antes de virmos pra cá,além de Paige e Leonard. Enquanto isso, Dean e eu vamos descobrir o nome da vítima e ligamos para vocês.

Amy: Por mim tudo bem.

Sam: Por mim também.

Sydney: Ok! Então,vamos colega?

Dean: Demorô! E vocês dois,juízo,hein?!

Sam: Vocês também!

Dean: Sem graça!

Sydney: Tá vendo,fala merda dá nisso!

Dean: Você está cheia de dar moral,né?! Vamos senão eu desisto.

Sam: Quem diria,meu irmão sendo domado como uma fera! (**n/a:** _como diz uma música do "__**Rei Leão**__": "Domado está o leããããããoooooo....."_)

Dean: Não enche o saco,Sammy!

Então,**Daphne** e **Fred** (*risos*) vão para investigação enquanto **Velma** e **Salsicha** (*rolando de rir*) pesquisam no _laptop_ se realmente houve vítimas anteriores. Uma dupla vai até o local,viram as manchas de sangue,percebem que _Daevas_ realmente esteve lá (**n/a:** _é_ **ÓBVIO**_!!_), e descobrem o nome da vítima,Phineas Barton,era arquiteto. Quando eles descobrem mais algo,ligam para outra dupla sobre o que encontrou e também para saber se teve vítimas anteriores,ou pelo menos uma primeira vítima.

Amy: Então,o aquiteto teve a mesma morte que os outros?

Sydney: Exatamente. E aí,já encontraram alguma coisa?

Amy: Nada,ainda.

Sydney: Que _merda_! Então,isso vai demorar para achar e para concluir o caso.

Amy: Concordo! Mas qualquer coisa,me liga tá?!

Sydney: Beleza!

Amy: Ah,mais uma coisa: que história é aquela que o Dean falou?

Sydney: Ih... não se preocupe. Porque quando ele abre a boca,só sai merda. Tenho dó do Sammyzinho.

Amy; E eu não?! Mas... não contou nada ,né?!

Sydney: Fica tranquila que não contei nada.

Amy: Valeu por não contar.

Sydney: Pode contar comigo. Tantos segredos que temos guardados e não deixaria dar essa mancada com você. E deixa eu desligar,pois você já sabe,né?!

Amy: Do jeito que são desconfiados das nossas conversas. Então... ok!

Depois,as duas se despedem e desligam os telefones.

Dean: Quem era no telefone?

Sydney: Pra quê você quer saber,hein?!

Dean: Pelo jeito que você falou,era a japa.

Sydney: Acertou,amorzinho!

Dean: Está muito engraçadinha pro meu gosto.

Sydney: Eu? Estou sendo sensata!

Dean: Sensata? Sei... Mas já falou pra japa que...

Sydney: Já falei sim.

Dean: E ela e o Sammy achou alguma coisa sobre a pesquisa?

Sydney: Que _merda_! Assim,não vai acabar isso tão cedo!

Sydney:É isso que estou vendo.

Depois disso,ficou um certo... silêncio no ar. Estranho,não?!

Dean: Você ficou quieta de repente,o que aconteceu?

Sydney: Hum... nada não.

Dean: É a Amy,não é?!

Sydney: O que tem ela?

Dean; Você... está preocupada com ela,não é?!

Sydney: Está tão na cara assim?

Dean: Está disfarçando,mas dá pra notar. Não se preocupe,cedo ou tarde ela vai falar pra você,afinal,você é a amiga dela.

Sydney: Tomara. Porque ela está tão... estranha ultimamente. Ela não quer se abrir,não quer falar com ninguém sobre está escondendo.

Dean: Relaxa,Syd. Vai ter uma hora que ela vai falar contigo.

Sydney: É verdade. Se for apertar ela vai que fica _tomada no __**Jiraiya**_ e pega a espada de _**Samurai**_ e vai atrás de mim e gritando: "**YYAAAAAHHHHH**!!!"

Dean(rindo): É isso que estou falando. Nunca se sabe a reação de alguém.

Sydney: Etá flando isso por causa do seu irmão,né?!

Dean: Ele pode ter carinha de bom rapaz,mas quando fica uma fera...

Sydney: Você tem medo dele,né?!

Dean: Cheia de piadas,né?!

Sydney: Isso é um sim ( ela começa a rir)

Dean; Tá muito piadista pro meu gosto,hein?!

Sydney: Piadista? Eu? Magina...

Dean; Mudando de assunto... será que nesse meio tempo,eles acharam alguma coisa?

Sydney: Acho que não. Senão eles teriam nos ligado.

Sydney: É mesmo. Então... a nossa vítima era um grande arquiteto...

Dean: Casado?

Sydney: Não. Mas era noivo,a moça é advogada. O nome dela é... Alissa Gamble.

Dean: Então... vamos falar com ela. Depois,vamos para o cartório para achar algo a mais da vítima.

Sydney: Vamos logo! O que estamos esperando?

Então,**Sr e Sra Smith **(*risos*) vão em busca de algo e foram (tentar) falar com a noiva do arquiteto morto. Até que... conseguiram achá-la.

Sydney: Você deve ser Alissa Gamble?

Alisa: Sim,pois não?

Sydney: Somos do **FBI**,sou agente **Jones** e esse é o agente **Schuester**,queremos falar sobre seu noivo.

Alissa: Mas... o **FBI** já disse aqui.

Dean: Viemos aqui... para fazer perguntas.

Alissa: Tudo bem,então.

Sydney: Você achou algo estranho nele dias antes de morrer?

Alissa: Não. Ele estava normal. Mas de madrugada,estava dormindo e ele me ligou,achei estranho.

Sydney: E como estava a voz dele?

Alissa: Ele estava com uma voz de assustado, falando que tinha gente atrás dele. Pensei que fosse brincadeira mas... depois fiquei sabendo pelo telefonema da mãe dele. Tínhamos tanto planos... para o nosso casamento. E pensar que daqui há algumas semanas íamos nos casar,fico triste só de pensar.

Sydney: Sei o que está se sentindo. É muito triste mesmo. Mas... aconteceu uma coisa estranha antes disso?

Alissa: Não. Aliás... na semana passada... veio uma moça aqui. Eu nunca vi na minha vida,nem o Phineas.

Dean: Mas... como?

Alissa: Ela disse que estava de passagem,quis passar aqui pois disse que era prima de um amigo dele . Eu não entendi nada...

Sydney: Sabe como descrever a tal moça?

Alissa: Era bonita Loira,tinha cabelos até o ombro,olhos castanhos,parecia que tinha 1,70 de altura mais ou menos

Quando ela descrevia a tal moça,os dois se olharam com "ar" de desconfiança.

Dean: Vamos anotar a sua descrição sobre a tal moça e vamos levar para o pessoal que faz retrato-falado. Muito obrigado.

Alissa: Por nada! Fiz isso para saber quem assassinou meu noivo,pois quero justiça.

Sydney: Não se preocupe,vamos descobrir que fez isso com ele.

Então,depois eles s e despedem dela e saem do local em direção ao nosso querido Impala,mas com uma pulga atrás da orelha sobre a tal loira,que visitando as vítimas antes de morrer.

Dean: Então,essa tal loira está visitando as vítimas?

Sydney: Tô suspeitando de duas pessoas?

Dean: Quem?

Sydney:Será que essa tal loira está realmente possuída por Meg ou Ruby?

Dean: É isso que estava pensando agora. Mas... uma coisa não entendi.

Sydney: O que você não entendeu?

Dean: Por que **Schuester**?

Então,ela fica quieta por alguns segundo. Até que...

Sydney(olhando pra cara dele e cantando): "_This is how we do,yeah_!"

Depois disso,ela entra no carro,como que não aconteceu nada.

Dean(coçando a cabeça): "_This is how_..." o quê?! Eu,hein?! Aonde eu amarrei meu jegue!

Ele entra no carro e eles vão para o cartório para investigar algo mais da vítima. E eles descobrem que ele nasceu na cidade,mas... a mãe dele não era da cidade,era uma cidade que um deles conhecem bem. Depois dessa tal descoberta,eles caem na estrada a caminho do hotel aonde estão hospedados. Mas.. antes,eles param numa lanchonete mais próximo,para botar algo no estômago e levar para o Casal 20 . E aproveitaram para se curtirem um pouco, se é que vocês me entendem!(**n/a**:!!!!) Durante isso,um deles recebem um telefonema,era do casal 20,falando que descobriram que foi a primeira vítima do Daevas. Então,rapidamente,saem de lá,mas sem o rango deles? Nem pensar! Pois quando soube do telefonema,já pediram para viagem junto com o do casal 20. Quando chegam lá,Sydney sente um clima estranho no ar,mas quando entram...

Dean: Pô,vocês são tudo Estraga Prazeres! Não deixaram a gente ficar a sós um pouco? Mas o que aconteceu?

Percebem que os dois estavam quietos,não falaram nada e estavam com olhos grudados no laptop,pareciam zumbis,pois estavam pálidos,mudos.

Sydney: O que foi que aconteceu? Parecem que estão num velório,!?

Depois que ela flou isso,sua amiga olhou com olhos e nariz vermelhos. Ela não entende nada.

Sydney: Vocês.. brigaram?

Dean: Acharam a primeira vítima?

Sam: É. Achamos.

Sydney: Então,quem é?

Sam: Não foi uma vítima,foram duas! E morreram no mesmo dia.

Sydney: Como assim? Sam,você está me assustando! Não estou entendo.

Sam(mostrando): Olha só...

Quando ela vê o que ele está mostrando,e ... vê que as vítimas morreram na noite de **24 **para** 25 de Dezembro de 1989**. O nome das vítimas: **Andrea Sakamoto** e **Joan Williams**!

* * *

**N/A:** _Uau! Viram como acabou esse capítulo? Muita coisa pode acontecer durante essa fic. Quando ela leu isso,a opinião de vocês,como ela ficou quando ela leu? Sei lá,mas eu não posso falar senão cometeria uma baita de um spoiler,mas uma coisa eu falo: já estou escrevendo e quando acabar... __**POSTAREI**__! E mais; quem será essa tal loira que visitaram a s vítimas antes delas morrerem? Uma hora,ela era Assistente Social,outra é prima de um amigo de alguém,será que __**Meg**__ ou a __**Ruby **__realmente voltou? Nos próximos capítulos vão responder as nossas dúvidas e perguntas. Ah... sobre a música que a nossa __**Syd **__cantou,é referente a série de maior sucesso da atualidade: "__**Glee**__",é a música que o professor __**Will (Matthew Morrisson) **__um dos episódios da série,não lembro qualmas... é o api que ele forma o grupo "__**Acaffelas",**__assisti só esse epi e quero assistir tudo,pois vi por um acaso,e fiquei com água na boca!! E... cadê os reviews,hein?! Só porque eu sumi,vocês sumiram também?! Farei igual a fic anterior: __**SEM REVIEW**__,__**SEM CAPÍTULO**__!! É sério!!!_

_Beijos para todos que leem a minha fic._


	8. Notícia Chocante

**N/A:**_ Olá minha gente querida!!! Tudo bem com vocês?! Espero que sim..._

_Viram como acabou o capítulo anterior? Agora,a continuação,que como diz __**Galvão Bueno**__ :"__**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJA CORAÇÃOOOOO!**__!!"_

_Vamos ver como a nossa heroína reagiu quando viu o que o nosso lindinho __**Casal 20 **__descobriu._

_Boa leitura a todos..._

**ENOY IT!**!

Ao ver o que eles encontraram,Sydney fica pasma coma notícia,ela fica meia aérea na hora (**n/a**: _ou seja,com maior cara de... vocês sabem!*risos* _), ela fica meia tonta com tudo isso,sabendo que a primeira vítima do _Daevas_ era a própria mãe . Bem que Andrea disse a sua filha,o sonho que estava tendo era um aviso: elas foram mortas pelo _Daevas_e não por uma seita macabra. Com isso,ela desmaia do nada e os outros três foram acudí-la. Alguns minutos depois,ela acorda e dá de cara com eles com uma baita preocupação com ela,mas vendo ela abrindo os olhos,respiram aliviados.

Amy: Graças a Deus,ela está bem!

Dean: Tudo bem,Syd?

Sydney(levatando: Tô bem sim. Nossa! Do nada,fiquei tonta.

Amy: Você não se alimentou direito.

Sam: Pra mim é outra coisa.

Amy: O que?

Sam: Acho que serei "titio".

Sydney(batendo no ombro dele): Ora ,cala a boca,Sam! Você quer morrer? Está pedindo pra morrer!

Amy(rindo): É,ele está certo.

Sydney: Até tu,Amy? Fica quieta!

Dean: Mas... você tá bem,npe?!

Sydney: Calma,estou bem! Não é nada grave comigo.

Sam: Que preocupação é essa?

Amy: Que **MIMO**!

Dean: Cala a boca vocês dois!

Sydney: Eu... nunca pensei que reagiria assim quando visse algo sobre a morte da minha mãe.

Amy: Eu também não. Quando li,comecei a chorar não acreditando no que realmente aconteceu. Só de pensar que... até hoje lembro dela gritando quando foi atacada...

Dean: Não é fácil mesmo o que vocês estão passando. Quando a nossa mãe morreu,eu tinha 4 anos e não estava entendendo nada,Sammy tinha apenas 6 meses. Lembro do meu pai dando o Sammy pra segurar e sair daquela chama e ele viu a minha mãe queimando no teto. Depois,o fogo se alastrou pela casa toda,perdemos tudo,principalmente a nossa mãe.

Amy: Sei como é. Daria tudo para ver a minha mãe de novo!

Sydney: Eu também!

Sam: Nós também,mas não podemos mudar o passado.

Sydney: É verdade. Lembro que... o tio Brian me disse como as nossas mães eram,falou que foi uma seita maluca,tal. Mas também me disse que... a minha mãe tinha uma mania de me chamar de... estrela radiante! Falava também que tinha a beleza dela mas o gênio do meu pai,mas muito sapeca.

Amy: Isso ela não errou!

Sydney(rindo): É. Mas queria que ela entrasse nos meus sonhos para talvez... conversar com ela,lembrar do rosto dela,pois eu não me lembro direito... Mas isso não ia acontecer. (**n/a:** _mas isso já aconteceu,só que... ela falou isso para disfarçar_)

Sam: Nunca se sabe,talvez isso pode acontecer...

Sydney: É. Quem sabe. (**n/a:**_ como essa menina disfarça bem_!)

Amy: Mudando de assunto... acharam alguma coisa sobre o arquiteto?

Dean: Sim,tia! Bem, Phineas Barton era noivo,e, momentos antes de morrer,ligou para noiva todo apavorado,falando que tinha alguém atrás dele,ela não entendeu nada.

Sam: Mas sabem o por quê?

Sydney: Não. Mas depois que saímos de lá,fomos para o cartório para ver os registros e achamos os dele.

Amy: E...

Sydney: Bem... ele era daqui mesmo,só que a mãe dele... não era daqui. Olha aonde ela era?

Então ela pega um papel no bolso de sua calça e dá na mão da sua amiga.

Amy(lendo): **Warrensburg,Missouri**?!

Sydney: Isso mesmo,Amy. Quando li,quase caí pra trás.

Dean: Aconteça o que acontecer,o alvo são vocês! Tem que saber o porquê disso tudo.

Sam: E também terão que descobrir quem está fazendo. Vocês têm alguém em mente?

As duas: Não.

Sam: E alguém do passado de vocês. Temos que impedir isso! Pra não ter uma próxima vítima.

Sydney: Tô pensando aqui: será que Meg ou Ruby sabe, do nosso passado? Para fazer tudo isso...

Amy: Isso temos que descobrir.

Dean: E terão que contar os coroas.

Sydney: Ih... tinha esquecido dessa parte.

Amy:Nem quero ver reação deles quando contarmos isso.

Sydney: E eu quero ver?!

Enquanto eles estavam conversando,alguém bate na porta. Quando uma das garotas vai abrir a porta,eram os coroas.

Yoshiro: Estamos incomodando?

Sydney:Não, claro que não! Vieram na hora,pra falar a verdade.

Yoshiro: Ah,tá.

Athony: Acharam alguma coisa sobre a vítima? Pois eu sei que vocês foram atrás de coisas,não é?!

Dean: É verdade. Descobrimos que a vítima era uma arquiteto,noivo e achamos uma certidão de nascimento, ele era daqui mesmo,mas a mãe dele...

Anthony: Era de aonde?

Sydney: **Warrensburg,Missouri**.

Yoshiro: O quê?!

Amy: É isso mesmo! E também estávamos pesquisando por curiosidade quem foi a primeira vítima.

Anthony: E...

Sam: Vamos deixar vocês conversando ,qualquer coisa é só chamar a gente. Vamos,Dean?

Dean: Não,vamos ficar.

Sam: Dean!!!

Dean:Tá bom,estressado. Vamos,então?!

Então,os irmãos saem do quarto,pois perceberam que a conversa é entre pais e filhas.

Anthony: Não entendi o motivo da saída deles.

Yoshiro: Eu entendi. Então,descobriram quem foi a primeira vítima desse _Daevas_?

Sydney: Sim.

Anthony: E quem era?

Amy: Não "era",mas sim "eram".

Anthony: O quê?!

Yoshiro: Então,quem eram?

As duas: Nossas mães!

Quando elas falaram isso,eles ficam chocados na hora. Ficam totalmente sem reação.

Anthony: Estão de brincadeira,né?!

Amy: Não,não estamos. É a mais pura verdade,eu não acreditei na hora fiquei em estado de choque.

Sydney:Fiquei espantada na hora,até passei mal quando soube.

Yoshiro: Estão mentindo!

Amy:Enquanto Dean e Syd estavam falando com a noiva,Sam e eu estávamos pesquisando. E até que achamos ,quando vi... tive crise de choro. Olhem isso...

Então,ela mostra o que achou pra eles,foi como um baque. Quando leram,parecia que... foi como _flashback _(**n/a:** _no maior estilo _"**Cold Case**") ,lembrando do triste dia,o dia que as suas amadas morreram. Com isso,eles ficaram do alvoroço que foi aquele dia,o desespero que tomou conta deles. Com isso,eles ficam meio... catatônicos por alguns minutos. Parecia um filme rondando em suas mentes,até que... uma das meninas chama atenção deles com um estalo dos dedos.

Sydney(estalando os dedos): Hey! Vocês estão bem?

Anthony(voltando a si): Hã? Me desculpe Joan,é que...

Sydney(rindo): Peraí. Joan? Pai,sou eu,Syd!

Anthony: Me desculpe,filha. É que deu uns "nó" o que..

Sydney: Não se preocupe. Eu sei o que deu em vocês,afinal,vocês lembrar mais do que nós. Presenciaram tudo.

Yoshiro: É triste lembrar como aconteceu tudo aquilo com elas.

Amy: Não se preocupe. Vamos descobrir quem está fazendo e quem faz isso com elas. Não vamos deixar barato!

Sydney: Pois quem estará fazendo isso,terá consequência de tudo isso. Não vejo a hora disso tudo acabar.

Amy: Eu também!

Yoshiro: Lembro que... quando aconteceu isso,peguei a Amy e saímos pra fora da casa,e vi Tony que estava com a Sydney no colo,dormindo,desesperado como eu com o que aconteceu coma Joan. Então,decidimos levar vocês duas para o _Missouri_,na casa de Brian,foi a primeira pessoa que lembramos na hora.

Anyhony: Pensamos que fosse alguma seita maluca,pois na época estava tendo umas coisas loucas e tinha uma seita no condado vizinho. Agora,vocês falando tudo isso,tudo se encaixou perfeitamente.

Sydney: Se elas foram mortas por Daevas,será que tia Vivian também foi atacada por eles?

Amy: Estava pensando nisso agora. Mas é provável que sim.

Yoshiro: Como diz vocês mesmos :"_É isso que temos que descobrir_!"

Sydney: É isso mesmo,tio Shiro!!

Amy: Tenho outra coisa para falar,também.

Sydney: É sobre aquilo lá?

Amy: É.

Yoshiro: O que é? Vou ser "vovô"?

Amy: Pai! Não é nada disso! É que... desde chegamos aqui,estava tendo uns... pesadelos.

Anthony: E como era o sonho,menina?

Amy: Era... quando a minha mãe morreu. Eu indo para o quarto dela dela,vejo que tem uma brechinha,e vejo... ela sendo atacado por uma coisa... invisível. Quando vi a cena,eu acordava toda assustava,suando frio. Só de lembrar me dá umas pontadas do coração.

Yoshiro: Eu acho que não era um sonho. Você presenciou isso,minha filha.

Sydney: Como assim?

Amy: Como fosse uma lembrança perdida na mente?

Yoshiro: Isso mesmo!

Sydney: Uau!Ela lembra como aconteceu,eu não lembro de nada.

Anthony: Syd,você sempre foi desligada. Lembre-se disso.

Amy: É isso que falo,pra ela,mas não entende essa garota.

Sydney: Vai te catar,Amy! Garota chata!

Amy: Mudando de assunto... de acordo aqui, dias até semanas antes da pessoa morrer,uma pessoa misteriosa vai até a casa falando que é conhecida da pessoa .

Anthony: Nossa! Vocês... pelo menos pegaram a descrição da tal pessoa?

Amy: Pegamos sim.

Sydney: Bem... a tal pessoa tem 1,70 de altura,é uma mulher,tem cabelos até os ombros,loiros,era bonita...

Yoshiro: Alguma pessoa suspeita?

Sydney: Hum... estamos suspeitando de duas pessoas...

Amy: Se é... que chamamos aquilo de pessoas.

Sydney: Exatamente!

Yoshiro: Como assim?

Sydney: Estamos suspeitando que tal pessoa está... digamos... possuída.

Anthony: Possuída?

Amy: É.

Yoshiro: Por quem?

Sydney: Bem... durante todo esses tempos,os meninos conheceram duas... garotas que na verdade,estavam possuídas por demônios.

Anthony: Hum... prossiga!

Sydney: Os nomes eram Meg e Ruby.

Amy: Ou seja,estamos suspeitando que essa moça esteja possuída por uma delas.

Anthony: Ah... uma boa teoria.

Yoshiro: Também achei. Mas... quando vocês descreveram a tal pessoa,me veio outra pessoa em mente.

Anthony: Quem?

Yoshiro: É... eu não lembro o nome agora. Espere aí... é... é... me lembrei,Bela.

Quando ele disse isso,uma olha pra outra do tipo "Pode crer!"

Amy: Como não pensei nela?!

Sydney: Ah, se for aquela quenga!

Amy: A descrição "bate" com a dela.

Anthony: Agora já tem duas suspeitas,agora são três!

Yoshiro: É Verdade. Mas será que ela não está na cidade?

Sydney: Sei lá,do jeito que ela é imprevisível...

Amy: É mesmo. Ela chega na cidade sem suspeita de ninguém.

Sydney: É verdade.

Anthony: Eu tenho o telefone dela,querem que eu ligue?

Amy: É melhor não,pra não passar raiva. Do jeito que queremos pegar ela de porrada.

Yoshiro: E cadê os rapazes? Eles demoraram dessa vez.

Amy: Eles viram que era conversa particular,se sentiram excluídos. Por isso eles saíram.

Yoshiro: Hum...

Enquanto isso,alguém bate na porta,eles pedem para entrar e era... os Winchester.

Sam: Interrompemos alguma coisa?

Anthony: Não,meninos. Estávamos preocupados porque não voltaram.

Sam: Vimos que era coisa familiar,não queríamos atrapalhar.

Dean: Pra quê tudo isso,maninho? Já somos da família,que frescura!

Sam: Mas tem certas coisas que não devemos intrometer !(**n/a**: _ai!essa doeu!)_

Amy: É,ele tá certo.

Dean: Ora dá um tempo,japa!

Anthony: Durante a nossa conversa,as meninas me falaram da tal pessoa as vítimas antes de morrer.

Yoshiro: Deram até até a descrição dela.

Dean: Então,já falaram disso para vocês?

Anthony: Sim,senhor! E elas falaram que vocês conheceram umas... garotas "demônio",e que elas estão desconfiadas disso.

Sam: Ah... mas elas estão com pulga atrás de orelha.

Yoshiro: Mas...

Os irmãos: Mas...

Yoshiro: Quando elas falaram a descrição,me veio uma pessoa em mente.

Anthony: Além de ter essas demônios,com suspeitas,são três.

Dean: Três?! Como assim?

Sam: Quem você pensou quando ouviu a descrição?

Anthony: A pessoa que veio em mente e pode ser a terceira suspeita é...

Yoshiro: Bela.

**N/A:**___Não me matem,gente! Vai ter a continuação,só vocês esperarem,tá?! Quero ver muitos __**reviews**__,hein?! E... viram como acabou esse capítulo,será que a Bela que está fazendo tudo isso? Uma coisa eu falo,se for ela... olha,nem quero pensar,mas vai ser sangrento. E se não for ela e nem as demônios,quem pode ser a responsável de tudo isso? São muitas perguntas para as nossas cabeças,né?! Mas aos poucos,vamos descobrir,né?! Só sabemos que... o alvo são as nossas queridas heroínas,mas pra quê matar pessoas inocentes para atingir elas?! Bem... estou quase cometendo um __**spoiler**__ aqui,ficarei de bico calado aqui._

_Aguardem os próximos capítulos,que __**PROMETE**__!!!_

_Beijinhos a todos que leem a minha fic._


	9. Uma Nova Pessoa Suspeita

_**N/A:**_ _Olá minha gente querida!! Tudo bem?! Espero que sim..._

_Como viram no capítulo anterior,surgiu uma nova pessoa suspeita,mas será que foi ela mesma? É o que vamos ver nesse capítulo!_

_Boa leitura a todos._

_**ENJOY IT**__!!_

Quando eles ouvem isso, ficam quietos,um olhando para o outro.

Dean: Pode crer! Como nunca pensamos nela?!

Sam: A descrição "bate" com a dela. Mas será que ela está na cidade?

Sydney: É provável que sim,do jeito que ela chega de surpresa...

Amy: Ah,se for ela...

Sydney: Já está na nossa mira,aquela vaca!

Anthony: O que é isso,Syd!

Sydney: Mas ela é vaca mesmo,eu menti?

Amy: Ela está certa.

Yoshiro: Vocês,hein?!

Amy: Claro,depois que ela fez aquilo com a gente em Arizona,será que vamos deixar barato?!

Sydney: Não mesmo!

Anthony(rindo): Ai,essas meninas...

Dean: Tem horas que tenho medo delas.

Amy: É melhor ter medo mesmo senão... você já sabe!

Yoshiro: Ih... intimou,hein?!

Dean: Elas são folgadas ,isso sim! Principalmente a Amy .

Amy(aproximando dele): Como é que é...?! (**n/a: **_kill!kill!kill!kill!ah!ah!ah!ah!ah!ah_!)

Sydney: Ih... agora sim,agora ela vai pegar a espada de Samurai e vai sair correndo atrás dele gritando: " **YAAAAAHHHHH**!!!". Tô até vendo.

Sam: É. Vamos sair daqui?

Sydney: Vamos,depois o sangue vai jorrar!

Anthony: Estou junto com vocês.

Yoshiro: Eu também. Não quero ver sangue!

Dean: Cheios de graça,né?!

Amy: Isso que reparei.

Yoshiro(pigarreando): Mudando de assunto... temos que saber quem é essa tal pessoa. Seja ou não a Bela,temos que descobrir .

Sydney: Falou como caçador,tio Shiro!

Yoshiro: Não me constrange,menina.

Sydney: Ele ficou vermelho,gente! Que fofo!

Anthony: Mas ele está certo,temos que descobrir que é essa tal moça,e se a vizinhança viu ela visitando as vítimas.

Sam: É mesmo.

Amy: E com a descrição farei um retrato,pra ver se é ou não aquela inglesinha arrogante!

Sydney: Boa ideia.

Anthony: Então,você faz isso, a Syd vem coma gente.

Yoshiro: Não,ela fica.

Anthony: Mas por que?

Yoshiro: Bota a mão na consciência: uma **Eva** e cinco **Adãos**? Não vale,né?!

Anthony: É verdade. Ela fica e vamos para a vizinhança com **Satrsky **e **Hutch** para saber se viram a moça misteriosa.

Yoshiro: Tudo bem.

Anthony: Alguma duvida?

Dean: Quem é **Starsky** e **Hutch**?

Anthony: Rapaz,você não é dessa época!

Yoshiro: Vamos logo!

Anthony: Vamos! E meninas,se cuidem,hein?!

Amy: O mesmo que falo pra vocês,mocinhos!

Então,os homens saíram do quarto de hotel indo em direção a vizinhança para saber mais sobre a tal moça misteriosa,enquanto as meninas permanecem no local. Amy faz o tal retrato falado e a Sydney ficava viajando na internet,até que... a nossa caçadora nipônica finalmente consegue fazer,mas... ela tem uma surpresa digamos... interessante.

Sydney: O que foi com essa cara de tacho? (**n/a: **_traduzindo: cara de... __**Genevieve**__!*risos*)_

Amy: Sydney,nem te conto.

Sydney: Então,não conta!

Amy: Engraçadinha!

Sydney: Conta logo,então!

Amy: Lembra que estava encarregada de fazer o retrato falado?

Syndey: Sim,e daí?

Amy: É que... de acordo com o processo,é que...

Sydney: O que,Amy? Fala logo!!

Amy: Olha isso... (mostra o desenho)

Sydney(olhando): O quê?! Mas como...

Amy: De acordo com esse desenho a tal moça misteriosa ...

Sydney: Não é a Bela! Não acredito nisso!

Amy: Então,quem será a tal moça?

Sydney: Isso eu não sei.

Amy: Temos que falar com eles.

Sydney: Temos mesmo.

Sem a Bela na lista dos suspeitos,as coisas ficaram difíceis,vamos dizer assim.

Amy: Fiz de acordo coma descrição. Quem será essa garota?

Sydney: Olhando bem,ela não me parece familiar. Mas de onde eu já vi?

Amy: Falando assim,me parece familiar . Caraca,de onde eu conheço esse rosto?

Sydney: Agora a coisa complicou,colega!

Amy: Complicou geral! Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sydney: Se for sobre aquele chilique que tive,vou falar o motivo.

Amy: Uau! Por um acaso de uma de **mentalista**?

Sydney: Garota,não me chamo **Patrick Jane**! Eu sei o porque... te devo uma explicação.

Amy: E qual seria a sua explicação?

Sydney: Quando li aquilo... parece que tudo veio a tona e começou a fazer sentido.

Amy: Como assim?

Sydney: Eu entendi o porquê dos seus pesadelos.

Amy: Hã?! Mas... tive esses pesadelos pois eu estava lá.

Sydney: Também,Amy. Mas tem outra coisa junto.

Amy: Como?

Sydney: Lembra o que você me disse,do sonho que teve?

Amy: Com a minha mãe?

Sydney: Exatamente! Lembra que você me disse que ela falou que os sonhos que você está tendo é um tipo de aviso?

Amy: Lembro. Então,você quer me dizer que...

Sydney: Ela está te avisando que foi morta e quer que a gente tem que punir quem está fazendo isso com ela e minha mãe.

Amy: Então...

Sydney: Ela quer que desvendamos esse mistério!

Amy: Ih... pode crer! Tô falando que você é uma mentalista ?! Por isso que eu te amo!

Sydney: Não é pra tanto,japa. Eu só... presto atenção.

Amy: Mas tem hora que você me dá medo,sério mesmo.

Sydney: Não exagera,Amy! Não é por nada mas... isso me deu até fome.

Amy: Ih... sei não,hein?!

Sydney: Dá um tempo,japa! Quando pensei em comer você me liga falando que achou.

Amy: Agora a culpa é minha?!

Sydney: É,a culpa é sua! Por causa disso,meu estômago está vazio.

Amy: Que drama,Sydney! Não é pra tanto.

Sydney: Estou falando a verdade!

Amy: Tanto faz.

Enquanto isso, os nossos guerreiros foram atrás de alguma coisa sobre a tal loira misteriosa. Falavam com alguns vizinhos,até que... um deles lembrou dela só de falar. Disse que ela sempre passava na rua com um carro,para espionar as vítimas e depois saía do carro como não aconteceu nada. Depois disso,uma das garotas ligam para um deles falando sobre o tal retrato falado e que era para eles passarem lá para mostrar.

Enquanto eles estavam a caminho...

Amy; Eles estão vindo.

Sydney: Beleza!

Amy: Tenho uma coisa para falar.

Sydney: Ih... o que é?

Amy: É que.. quando vi aquilo sobre a morte da minha mãe,tive crise de choro. Sam não entendeu o que aconteceu comigo...

Sydney: E...

Amy: Tive que... contar tudo a ele.

Sydney: Você o quê?!

Amy: Me desculpe! Eu fiz essa promessa eu a mesma quebrei. Mas me senti obrigada,né?!

Sydney: Como foi que ele reagiu?

Amy: Bem... meio assustado,mas ele compreendeu.

Sydney: Ufa! Ainda bem,né?! E...

Amy: Pode ficar tranquila que ele não vai falar para ninguém.

Sydney: Ah... ainda bem que esclareceu a ele.

Amy: Pelo menos dá pra confiar nele,pois se fosse o irmão...

Sydney: Contaria para Deus e o mundo.

Amy: É.

Durante essa conversa,eles chegam com uma curiosidade à flor da pele,mas... eles não sabem que a curiosidade matou um gato!

Sam: O que foi?

Dean: O que deu o desenho?

Sydney: Calma! Uma coisa de cada vez! Curiosos,não é?!

Amy: Eles não sabem que a curiosidade...

Sydney: Matou o gato!

Amy: Exatamente!

Dean: Tô morrendo de rir, suas engraçadinhas!

Anthony: Você fez uma espécie de... retrato falado?

Amy: Sim,tio Tony. E olhem o resultado...

Ela mostra o desenho para eles,a reação imediata. Todos ficaram quietos quando viram.

Sam: Estão nos dizendo que...

Dean: Não é a Bela?

Sydney: Isso mesmo. A tal moça não é **Bela Talbot**.

Sam: Então,quem é?

Dean: Uma garota possuída?

Amy: Isso não sabemos,colega.

Yoshiro: Esperem aí,já vi esse rosto e algum lugar.

Anthony: Eu também. Mas de onde...?

Dean: Se eles já viram,é uma boa pista.

Então,os coroas analisaram o retrato falado da tal moça por minutos,até que...

Anthony: Ah já sei quem ela me lembrou!

**N/A:**___Não me matem, tá minha gente!! Só acabei assim pra ficarem... curiosos,vamos dizer assim. Como viram, a __**Bela**__ é carta fora do baralho,então quem será essa tal moça misteriosa? Estou com pulga atrás de relha e vocês?_

_E isso vamos ver no próximo capítulo. Aguardem..._

_Beijokas a todos que leem a minha fic,mesmo que não mandem __**reviews**__!_


	10. Rosto Familiar

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente querida! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim.._

_Como viram como acabou o capítulo anterior,um dos coroas percebeu que a pessoa do retrato falado lembrava alguém,mas quem?. É isso que vamos ver agora!_

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT**_!_

Ao ouvirem isso,todos ficavam quietos e olharam para ele na hora.

Anthony: Calma,meninos! Não ficam com essa cara (**n/a**: _e adivinham de quem_?). Só acho quem ela lembrou.

Yoshiro: Acho sei quem ela lembrou.

Amy: Quem?

Anthony: Acho que elas não vão lembrar,Shiro. Ela não lembrou a ...

Yoshiro: Carrie?

Dean: Quem, a estranha?

Anthony: Não,meu rapaz. A Carrie que estamos falando é a filha do cunhado de um amigo nosso.

Sydney: Amigo?

Yoshiro: É. A sobrinha do Brian,filha do Steven com a Valerie.

As duas: Ah tá!

Yoshiro: Lembrou ela mesmo. Tem tudo a ver com Carrie.

Sydney: Agora eu me lembrei dela.

Amy: Da Carrie?

Sydndey: É,minha filha! Você não lembra dela? A Carrie,filha daquela loira azeda da Valerie.

Amy: Aquela que sempre ganhava os concursos de beleza?

Sydney: Não,aquela era a Tamara. Aquela metida...

Amy: Aquela que Valerie não deixava falar com a gente? A única que gostava da gente?

Sydney: Essa mesmo.

Anthony: Nossa!

Sydney: É,_papi_! Aquelaziha era lobo em pele de cordeiro.

Amy: Tadinha da Vivian que tinha ela como irmã. Lembro que... quando íamos na casa dela,nos tratava tão mal,nos chamava de aberração. Mas perto do Brian e da Vivian,fingia que nos tratávamos como princesas. Falsa!

Yoshiro: Eu não... sabia disso.

Anyhony: Nem eu. Estou pasmo com isso.

Sydney: Lembro um dia,estava Amy e eu brincando num parquinho perto da casa do tio Brian,passa a Valerie de mãos dadas com Carrie mais umas amigas chechelentas dela. Carrie queria brincar com a gente, mas a Valerie a impediu e puxou a mão dela. Depois disso, ela nos humilhou na frente das amigas,falando que o tio Brian e tia Vivian ficou com a gente por dó e não por elas. (**n/a: **_ela se referiu as mães delas_)

Era tanta coisa que ele falava e as amiguinhas dela rindo e a Carrie só faltava chorar por causa do que a mãe fez a ela.

Amy: Lembro disso. Ela sempre pegava no nosso pé,principalmente da Syd. Falava que ela era garoto na verdade,e que fizeram cirurgia quando nasceu para se tornar garota...

Yoshiro: Por quê isso?

Sydney: E o que você acha?

Dean: Fala sério!

Sydney: Mas cada absurdo que ela fazia com a gente que só vendo.

Sam: Mas por quê tudo isso?

Sydney: Não sei ,Sammyzinho. Ela é louca!

Anthony: Sammyzinho?

Sydney: É,pai. E só eu posso chamá-lo assim! E a Amy também.

Amy: Eu? Que apelido mais **GAY**!

Sydney: Eu acho fofo,né bebê da tia?

Sam: Syd,agora você está me constrangendo!

Dean: Doidinha essa garota.

Anthony: Igualzinha a mãe dela.

Sydney: Tô ouvindo o que vocês dois fuxicando!

Dean: Nós? Magina...

Yoshiro: Não acredito que caímos na lábia da Valerie!

Anthony: Nem eu. Mas temos que conversar sério,porque isso que ela fez com as nossas filhas não está certo. Tratou elas como fossem um nada? Isso me enfezou!

Yoshiro: A mim também. E pensar que íamos pedir para elas voltassem para o Missouri,e ainda mais na casa dela? Ainda bem que abrimos os olhos a tempo.

Anthony: Ainda bem mesmo. Estavam nas mãos certas e não sabíamos.

Yoshiro: Quem diria... elas e os filhos de John Winchester juntos. Saibam que o pai de vocês é o melhor caçador que já conhecemos.

Anthony: Mudando de assunto... o quê que Carrie está fazendo aqui?

Amy: Será que ela não está...

Sydney: Possuida? Estou desconfiada disso.

Amy: Só falta isso. Tadinha,ela não merecia isso.

Sydney: Por causa dos pais ,os filhos que pagam o pato!

Amy: É verdade.

Sam: Mudando de assunto... fomos falar com os vizinhos das vítimas se viram a Carrie.

Amy: E...

Sam: Depois de tanta procura... um dos vizinhos a reconheceu só pela descrição. Falou que antes de visitar,via sempre um carro na frente da casa das vítimas, e era a Carrie. Ela espionava de longe pra depois ir para ação dias depois.

Sydney: A Carrie... espionavam as vítimas.

Sam: Isso mesmo.

Sydney: Então... ela entrava nas casas disfarçada de alguma coisa falar com as vítimas,depois de saber tudo,pede para o Daevas matá-las?

Amy: Que loucura! Pra mim ela está possuída.

Anthony: As meninas contaram que vocês já enfrentaram esses Daevas.

Sam: Já enfrentamos sim,faz algum tempo.

Yoshiro: Vocês sabem do que eles mais temem?

Dean: Como eles são das sombras,o que eles mais temem é a luz

Yoshiro: Bom saber.

Sydney: Temos que descobrir onde ela está hospedad.

Amy:Mas temos que saber se ela se hospedou no hotel com o registro do nome verdadeiro.

Sydney: Também. Temos que falar com a Betany pra saber se ela falou o nome verdadeiro ou não.

Amy: As coisas estão ficando complicadas.

Anthony: Mas vai dar certo,vão ver.

Sydney: Isso está longe de terminar.

Amy: Estão mesmo.

Dean: Não pensem assim,gatinhas. Tem que pensar posituvo.

Anthony: Ele tem razão. Pensem positivo,isso vai acabar,vocês vão ver.

Yoshiro: Isso mesmo.

Sydney: Não falem assim senão eu acredito.

Amy: Eu também.

Sam: Mas é melhor acreditar mesmo,meninas. Não desanimem.

Dean: Ele tem razão.

Amy: Tudo bem. Então,Syd e eu vamos falar com a Betany e vocês...

Sydney: Ou vão que ter que falar com a Alissa ou com a família da Paige.

Anthony: Alissa?

Sydney: A noiva do arquiteto.

Anthony: Ah...

Amy:Então, vamos se dividir.

Anthony: Yoshiro vamos falar com a família da Paige.

Sam: Dean e eu falaremos com a Alissa.

Amy: Beleza! Então,tá combinado.

A **Liga da Justiça** (*risos*) se separam em duplas para falar com as testemunhas para saber de Carrie. Ficam sabendo que... em todos os lugares que ela foi usava nomes falsos e que ela não agia sozinha,tinha uma outra pessoa com ela,era uma mulher,madura,era também loira,tinha olhos azuis,toda elegante e usou nomes falsos também e uns deles eram... **Andrea** e **Joan**! Justo os nomes das mães das nossas heroínas! Sei não, essa tal mulher era alguma conhecida delas,mas quem? É isso que vamos saber...

Depois disso,eles marcam um local para se encontrar quem chega primeiro são as meninas e depois chega os homens. Entre uma conversa e outra ,eles discutiram sobre o que descobriram,mas o que não sabem é que... estão sendo vigiados por Carrie e a tal moça misteriosa que age sempre com ela,quem será? Vejamos...

Enquanto ele não percebem que estão observados...

Sam: Foi isso que descobrimos.

Anthony: Muito bem,meninos. Mais alguma coisa que vocês acharam?

Sydney: Ela sempre está acompanhada com uma mulher mais velha,que também é loira,tinha olhos azuis... só isso que eu lembro.

Amy: E também ficava junto com e diz a filha de Betany que a tal mulher tinha um olhar macabro.

Yoshiro: Ah...

Dean: E também mais uma coisa: achamos o hotel que ela e tal moça estão hospedadas.

Amy: E...

Dean: Elas deram o nome de **Vivian Roberts** e **Brianna Wyatt**.

Anthony: mas quando falamos com a mãe de Paige,e elas deram outros.

Sydney: Qual?

Sam: **Andrea Rigsby **e **Joan Van Pelt**.

Dean: Desconfiamos que a tal mulher e Carrie conheceram as mães de vocês.

Amy: **Andrea** e **Joan**?

Dean: Isso mesmo. Sei que isso mexe com vocês ainda...

Sydney: Tudo bem. Não se preocupe,somos fortes o bastante.

Amy: Sobre o acontecido,a Carrie nem tinha nascido. Tinha?

Yoshiro: Ela nem tinha um ano,parece.

Sydney: A não ser que a... "amiguinha" dela conheceu elas.

Amy: Mas quem...

Anthony: Com essa descrição que deram, a segunda pessoa não poder a Bela, isso é um fato. Mas... não tenho ninguém em mente.

Yoshiro: Ah não...!

Anthony: O que,Shiro?

Yoshiro: Lembrei de uma pessoa com essa descrição.

Sam: Quem?

Yoshiro: Quando ouvi,lembrei de uma pessoa. Quando falou que era "_madura_",já veio uma pessoa em mente. Tony,se você não lembrou,eu lembrei.

Amy: Fala logo,pai!

Yoshiro: Acho que... a segunda pessoa que está agindo com a Carrie deve ser... a **Valerie**!

**N/A:**___Please,não me matem! Fiz isso só pra ficarem curiosos..._

_Viram como acabou esse capítulo? Agora como vai se desenrolar disso? É o que veremos no próximo capítulo!Eu estou sentindo falta dos reviews,hein?_

_Se não tiver __**review**__,não vai ter __**capítulo**__,viu? Agora é sério!_

_Beijokas para todos leem a minha fic._


	11. A Verdade Nua e Crua

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente querida! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim..._

_Mil desculpas pela demora,é que... esses dias estava sem imaginação e também peguei uma virose "braba",mas já estou melhor graças a __**Castiel**__!_

_Vocês viram como acabou o capítulo anterior,agora... a continuação. Uma coisa eu falo: _**O BICHO VAI PEGAR**!

Boa leitura a todos!

**ENJOY IT**!

Ao ouvir isso,todos ficam em silêncio,principalmente as garotas,porque parecia que estava fazendo sentindo,as mortes ,aonde elas eram e o que aconteceu com as mães ... parecia que tudo se encaixava.

Anthony: Espere aí! A Valerie? Tá brincando?

Yoshiro: Pense bem,Tony. Pensa em tudo que aconteceu: desde que Andie e Joan morreram até agora. Ela é a única que conheceu as duas e que conhece.

Anthony: Agora que me liguei. Mas será que foi ela mesmo?

Yoshiro: Pode ser,mas pela descrição... só pode ser ela,foi a primeira pessoa que veio em mente.

Dean: Falamos com a Alissa,e quando descreveu,falou que uma delas tinha um tipo de um formato de um pingente e ela até descreveu.

Sam: E de acordo com o livro que pesquisamos,o pingente é em formato de _Z_,e...

Amy: Espere aí. O pingente é em formato de _Z_?

Sam; É. Por quê?

Amy: Já vi esse pingente.

Sydney: De onde?

Amy: Bem... lembra quando Valerie foi visitar o Brian e Vivian dia antes dela morrer?

Sydney: Aquele dia que... nos tratou tão bem que estranhamos?Ou o dia que ela nos deu presentes e nós ficamos com pulga atrás da orelha? Ou...

Amy: Tá bom,Syd! Fiquei até com dor de cabeça! Foi o dia que ela falou umas coisas pra Vivian parecia que... estava se despedimos dela. Ficamos até desconfiadas.

Sydney: Me lembrei. O quê que tem?

Amy: Foi o dia que reparei nisso que eles estão falando. Já vi ela com um desse daí. Pensei que fosse um presente que o Steven deu a ela,mas não falei nada.

Sydney: Acho que me lembro,também.

Amy: Quero fazer uma pergunta.

Dean: Faça,japa.

Amy: Esse pingente em formato de **Z** ,é **Zoroatrismo**?

Os irmãos :É.

Amy: É por ele que controla _Daevas_?

Dean: Sim,Amy. E por ele que controla o _Daevas_.

Sam: Por quê essas perguntas?

Amy: Tô matutando com os meus neurônios aqui.

Sydney: Quando ela pensa assim... vai longe.

Amy: Cala a boca,Syd!

Dean(rindo) : Ai,essas duas...!

Anthony: É assim o tempo todo?

Sam: O tempo todo,Anthony. Tem hora que temos que interromper.

Anthony: Bom saber...

Sydney: Querem parar com fofoca ai?

Dean: Fica calma,estressada.

Sydney: Como? Estressada?

Dean: Ih... falei besteira.

Sam: Falou mesmo. Agora aguente!

Sydney: Engraçadinhos.

Amy: Agora tudo faz sentido.

Dean: O que faz sentido?

Amy: Ora,tudo!

Dean: Não entendi.

Amy: Os assassinatos,o pingente...

Sydney: Traduz,Amy...

Amy: O que eu quero dizer é... que tem aquele pingente do_ Zoroatrismo _controla os_ Daevas_.

Sydney: E daí?

Amy: E daí que... é o mesmo que a Valerie estava usando dias antes da Vivian morrer.

Anthony: Está querendo dizer é que...

Amy: Quem está controlando o _Daevas _não é a **Carrie**,mas sim **Valerie**!

Sydney: E a Carrie?

Amy: Digamos que ela está sendo manipulada pela mãe o tempo todo. O motivo... eu não sei.

Dean: Essa menina é um gênio!

Yoshiro: Não acredito que era ela o tempo todo.

Anthony: Eu também. Como pôde?

Sydney: É isso que vamos descobrir.

Anthony: Então, a Valerie está na cidade. Mas como sabia que estávamos aqui?

Sam: Eu acho que alguém falou para ela.

Amy: Mas quem?

Sydney: Isso é um mistério...

Dean: Pode ser os Daevas. Porque... eles podem se comunicar com a pessoa que está os controlando.

Sydney: Depois dessa,me deu até medo.

Amy: Nem vou conseguir dormir depois dess.

Sydney: Nem eu.

Anthony: Os _Daevas_ são como fossem "_Pitt Bull das sombras_"?

Sam: Vamos dizer que sim_. Daevas _são da mitologia Persa,pertence ao **Zorostrismo**. Uns usam io bem,outros para o mal.

Dean: E também na Persia,eles são considerados deuses. Eles são seres que a partir das sombras se movem e caminham pelos mundos.

Sam: Eles precisam ser invocados para atacas através de um ritual antigo e extremamente macabro...

Dean: Isso é um trabalho muito arriscado,pois tendem a matar o invocador.

Yoshiro: E vocês falaram que eles temem a luz?

Sam: É. Como são os _demônios_ das sombras,outra maneira de rebelá-los é acendendo uma luz muito forte no local que se encontram.

Dean: Mas não se engane,assi que essa luz acabar eles podem voltar.

Anthony: Então,não tem como exterminá- los?

Sam: Não. Para o invocador perder o controle sobre eles,basta destruir o altar do ritual e os _Daevas _se voltarão sobre eles.

Yoshiro: Bom saber. Obrigado pelas informações,rapazes.

Anthony: Aliás,é uma chuva de informações!

Sydney: Orgulho dos nossos bebês!

Amy: Bota orgulho nisso.

Yoshiro: Meninas,não constrangem eles.

Sydney: Estamos nada!

Amy: Que dá uma baita orgulho,dá mesmo!

Sam: Não é pra tanto,meninas!

Sydney: Nossos bebês estão crescendo,Amy.

Amy: Estão mesmo,Syd!

Dean: Por favor,meninas.

Amy: Eles estão ficando vermelhos!

Sydney: Que coisa... mais linda!(**n/a: **_deu uma da preguiça da "__**A Era do Gelo**__"!_)

Anthony(rindo): Chega! Vamos focar aqui...

Amy: Tá,parei.

Sydney: Eu também.

Anthony: É bom mesmo!Então...

Yoshiro: Vocês sabem o nome do hotel em que elas estão?

Sam: Sim. É... Hotel "**Red Morning Light**". Parece até nome de uma música.

Dean: Parece mesmo. Ô gentinha que não tem imaginação!

Amy: Se eu fosse você não falava isso.

Dean: E por que?

Amy: Se a autora dessa história vê o que você falou,não vai gostar nada.

Dean: Ih... é mesmo! Foi mal aí,chefia! Não falei por mal,tá legal? É que...

Amy: Deixa pra lá,Dean! Vamos voltar para o assunto..

Anthony: Vocês sabem o quarto em que elas estão?

Sam: Sim,está marcado nesse papel. Mas nem tentamos entrar,pois vai que elas estivessem lá?

Yoshiro: Entendo. Mas... era bom se vocês entrassem para ver se tinha o tal altar.

Dean: Caramba! Como não pensamos nisso! O que temos que fazer é voltar lá.

Sydney: Vai que elas estejam lá ainda?

Dean: É mesmo. Temos que ter um plano antes que elas atacam novamente.

Anthony: Ele tem razão. Mas que plano?

Todos ficam em silêncio,para pensar em alguma coisa para impedir outro ataque.

Sydney: O que temos que fazer é se separar.

Amy: É o jeito!

Anthony: Como vai ser?

Depois que ele falou isso,o telefone de uma das garotas toca. E atende e era... a filha da Rachel,Brooke,falando que Carrie e Valerie estiveram lá falando com uma vizninha e depois,foram embora e não o que deu nela que... ela as seguiram junto com seus amiguinhos da vizinhança,seguiram o carro até um tipo de depósito. Até descreveu o lugar. Depois dessa ligação...

Sydney: Era a filha de Rachel?

Amy: Era sim.

Sydney: O que ela disse?

Amy: Disse que... a **Dupla Dinâmica **esteve na casa dela e depois saíram.

Sydney: Não acredito nisso!

Amy: Mas uma coisa que ela fez que nos ajudou.

Dean: O que ela fez?

Amy: Ela e uns amiguinhos dela... não sei como... seguiu o carro delas.

Sydney: Que lindinhos!

Sam: Até eles as seguiram?

Amy; Até... um tipo de um depósito abandonado. Depois,eles para casa e então,ela pediu o meu telefone para a mãe dela e me ligou.

Dean: Gostei dessa garotinha!

Sydney: Que bonitinha!

Sam: Com essa informação,temos que ver quem vai lá.

Sydney: Bem... Amy e eu vamos para esse tal depósito.

Anthony: Tem certeza disso:

Sydney: Tenho sim,pai.

Anthony: Não é perigoso demais para vocês?

Sydney: É melhor arriscar para não deixar isso ficar impune.

Dean: Vocês não vão de jeito nenhum! Sam e eu vão no armazém e vocês para o quarto onde estão hospedadas. Tá bom assim?

Yoshiro: Eu até concordo com ele.

Amy; O quê? De jeito nenhum!

Sydney: Vamos lá sim e não tentem impedir.

Sam: Vocês estão loucas!

Amy: Não,não estamos. Só queremos justiça seja feita.

Dean: Isso se chama suicídio!

Amy: O quê?

Sydney: Não acredito nisso!

Amy: Se fosse com vocês,não iria atrás de quem matou a mãe de vocês, a namorada do Sam? Não iria? Pelo menos estamos indo atrás. Se for pra morrer,morreremos lutando!

Yoshiro: Não fale assim,Amy!

Amy: Mas pai... eu sei que você e Anthony sofreram,mas nós sofremos muito mais,pois crescendo sendo criadas por um casal... que teve um bom coração. Pensamos que não iam voltar,mas nos reencontramos depois de muito tempo.

Sydney: Aconteça o que acontecer... o que estamos fazendo é por nós e... por elas. Por favor,acreditem em nós.

Anthony: Tudo bem. Vocês vão para o depósito.

Sam: O quê?

Dean: Como é que é? Não acredito!

Yoshiro: Elas sabem o que estão fazendo.

Depois,elas saem e vê um carro parado em frente. Quando elas olham direito,era a Carrie,que estava espionando o tempo todo. Quando ela viu as garotas, "arrancou" o carro e saiu voando. Elas ficam meio chocadas com o que houve,quando pensam em voltar para falar o que houve ,dão de cara com um dos Winchester.

Dean: Ué,desistiram?

Amy: Não. É que...

Dean: O que aconteceu?

Amy: Acabamos de ver a Carrie.

Dean: Como?

Sydney: Acho que... ela estava nos espionando.

Amy: Você acha? Eu tenho certeza! E ... íamos falar isso com vocês. Por isso íamos voltar.

Dean: Ah...

Sam(chegando perto): O que foi o que aconteceu?

Dean: Elas viram a Carrie.

Sam: Mas era ela mesmo?

Amy: Tenho certeza! Ela nos viu,ficou assustada e saiu correndo daqui.

Sam: Acho que ela veio a mando de Valerie.

Dean: Será?

Sam: Tenho certeza!

Sydney: Depois,vocês falam para eles?

Sam: Tá bem. Mas... tem certeza que vão pra lá?

Amy: Com certeza ! Vamos,Syd!

Sydney: Vamos nessa!

Sam: Tem certeza que querem ir?

Amy: Nunca ficamos com tanta certeza como agora.

Dean: Deixa a gente ir e vocês vão para o quarto delas,vai ser perigoso.

Sydney: Acho que não entendendo. O que está acontecendo aqui tem tudo a ver com a gente e não com vocês. Temos que resolver isso, deixar tudo as claras.

Amy: Isso mesmo. E se fomos para o quarto delas ia ser perigoso mesmo assim. Preferimos arriscar,podem falar que é loucura,mas preferimos isso do que deixar pra trás.

Dean: Tudo bem mas...

Sam: Achamos perigoso sim! Não sabem o que aquelas duas são capazes.

Sydney: Estão falando isso,porque somos garotas,não é? Podem ficar tranquilos que isso vai passar,vocês vão ver.

Dean: Não é nada disso.

Sydney: E então o que é? Falando assim,estão parecendo os nossos pais.

Dean: É medo!

Sydney: Medo de quê,hein?

Dean: De perder vocês!Olha Syd,já quase te perdi duas vezes,não quero te perder de vez!

Quando ele disse isso, o Casal 20 ficaram meio... impressionados com o que ouviram ficaram com uma cara de "**UAU**!"(**n/a: **_ou melhor "__**JESUUUUIIIISSS**__!"_)_. _Com isso,Amy foi para o carro e Sam voltou para aonde estava,junto com os coroas, deixando os dois sozinhos,pois viram que o assunto era entre eles.

Dean: Syd, seu pai já perdeu a sua mãe,ele não está pronto pra perder você. E eu também não estou.

Sydney: Mas... não vai acontecer nada comigo e Amy,vamos só... analisar. Você pensa que não estou com medo,estou apavorada! E estamos fazendo pelas nossas,pois não queríamos deixar isso em branco.

Dean: Eu sei mas...

Sydney: Sinto que tudo vai dar certo,só confiar em mim,tá legal? Sei que... está com medo,imagino... como você está sentindo. Mas não vou desistir de jeito nenhum, o que eu preciso de coragem. Tenho medo de... não ver mais o meu pai,de não ver mais o Sam e... você.

Dean: Do jeito que te conheço,não parece que está com medo. Mas... sinto que vai me aturar por muito tempo. Tem certeza?

Sydney: Do quê?

Dean:De... ir lá?

Sydney: Tenho. Mas qualquer coisa,te ligo.

Dean: _Humph_! Duvido!

Sydney(rindo): Engraçadinho!

Depois disso,eles se despedem de uma forma digamos... apaixonante (**n/a: **_se é... que vocês me entendem_!). E era cena fica por alguns minutos. Logo depois,eles se separam,como que fosse a última vez que estão se vendo. E então,ele volta aonde estava seu irmão e os coroas e ela foi aonde a sua amiga estava, esperando no carro delas,mas ambos com olhos d'água. Elas foram para o tal depósito,e os outros estavam discutindo com o que vão fazer. Durante tudo isso,elas resolvem passar na casa de Rachel,mas antes disso, quando ela entrou no carro...

Amy: Ele gosta muito de você,Syd.

Sydney: É,tem razão. Nunca pensei que...

Amy: Eu também não.

Sydney: Me deixa terminar a frase?

Amy: Calma,estressada!

Sydney: Até esqueci o que ia falar.

Amy: Que nunca pensou que... poderia se envolver assim com uma pessoa. Concordo contigo. Antigamente,era só nós e o Landau,mas agora... tem eles. E pensar que tudo aconteceu por um acaso...

Sydney: É. E pensar que isso passou tanto tempo,né?

Amy: Vendo você se despedindo dele,me lembrou quando estávamos em **Okaholma**. Lembra?

Sydney: O dia que me despedi do Ivan? Nem me lembre,foi o dia mais triste da minha vida! Por mim,ficaria lá até hoje.

Amy: Eu entendo. Nunca pensei que algumas pessoas possam gostar tanto da gente como os Winchester.

Sydney: É. Prometi a mim mesmo que não se envolveria com ninguém depois do Ivan,mas...

Amy: Você quebrou essa promessa. Tudo bem que tudo que rolou entre vocês foi tão intenso,mas com o Dean... está sendo mais intenso ainda.

Sydney: É. Vi que o Sam queria falar alguma coisa pra você,mas acho que deixou pra lá depois que o irmão disse isso.

Amy: Também reparei. Ele não teve coragem,mas que o irmão disse,era o que ia dizer. Ele não teve coragem,pra falar,mas o outro...

Sydney: Sinceramente,fiquei chocada! Eu nunca pensei que alguém falasse aquilo pra mim!

Amy: Não sei o que você fez,mas o cara tá gamadão!

Sydney: Sem graça você,hein?

Amy: Mas é verdade,você enfeitiçou o cara! Nunca vi um cara assim... "_de quatro_" por você. Garota,você tem poder!

Sydney: Você também. E o gigantinho?

Amy: Hã? Ah... tá!

Sydney(rindo):Mudando de assunto... será que não estamos muito focadas nisso?

Amy: Nós começamos e temos que continuar,pois não vamos deixar assim!

Sydney: Falô,**Lilly Rush**! Me deu até medo depois dessa!

Amy: Cala a boca,Syd!

Sydney: Vamos para aonde?

Amy: Falar com a Brooke.

Sydney: Mas nós não...

Amy: Depois,Sydney. Depois...

Então,elas vão falar com Brooke para saber mais o que ela descobriu. No caminho,liga um dos nossos guerreiros falando que foi falar com a menina. Chegando lá,.ela estava com seus amiguinhos,elas a chamam e então, a pequena garota vai até elas com a companhia de Joyce,filha de Betany. Elas contam tudo para as nossas guerreiras.

Falam como seguiu o carro e que elas não conseguiam ir,então umas crianças mais velhas seguiram mais adiante e contaram que o local que elas entravam parecia um depósito ou armazém abandonado,meio macabro,fica perto do centro da cidade. Também disseram que elas passeavam na casa vizinha de Betany. Então,elas vão até a tal casa vizinha para conversar com o pessoal e descobrem que um do casal era de... **Newkirk,Oklaholma**. Então,elas saem correndo para impedir que tenha uma próxima vítima. E enquanto isso, os nossos queridos guerreiros resolvem ir para o hotel pra ver se a **Dupla Dinâmica** estava lá ou se tem o tal altar no quarto delas. Mas... chegando lá... acontece uma coisa inesperada. Quando eles abrem a porta do quarto,encontram um corpo todo mutilado,e descobrem que a vítima da vez era a Carrie. Eles acham tudo estranho,e percebem que as nossas garotas estavam correndo perigo dos grandes. Tentam até ligar para elas,mas não conseguem,então,resolvem ir em busca do local abandonado. Durante tudo isso,elas entram no tal local até achar algo, e ao longe... ouvem uma voz falando algo em outra língua. Com isso,elas seguem a voz pra ver de onde está saindo,e armadas,claro! Quando elas acham quem está dizendo tudo aquilo quando elas estavam entrando,que é a mesma pessoa que está por trás de tudo a que está acontecendo nesses últimos tempo,a autora tudo isso. Ao perceber que elas estavam se aproximando ,se vira e simplesmente fala:

" _Finalmente nos reencontramos!"_

**N/A:**_ Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Não me matem,tá? Vai ter continuação... no próximo capítulo é o __**PENÚLTIMO**__!Preparem-se,vai ter muitas emoções e lencinhos,tá?_

_Sobre o nome do hotel que os nossos queridos irmãos acharam é __**SIM**__ um nome de uma música,da banda __**Kings Of Leon**__ (sim!tô mega viciada nessa banda!). Eu não tenho link aqui,mas... eu recomendo ir para o site __**Vaga Lume**__,procure pelo nome da banda e lá terá uma lista de músicas,ou então procurar pelo nome da música mesmo. Tudo bem?_

_Falei pra caramba,né? Mas... preparem-se!_

_E quero ver __**reviews**__,hein?_

_Desde já,quero agradecer a todos que leem a minha fic,mesmo não deixando __**reviews**__,agradeço de coração._

_É isso..._

_Beijokas a todos!_


	12. Frente a Frente

**N/A:** _Olá minha gente querida! Tudo bem?_

_Peço dez mil desculpas pela demora,é que estava sem inspiração para concluir o capítulo,mas consegui terminar,__**ALELUIA**__! (*risos*)_

_Como sabem,esse é o __**PENÚLTIMO **__capítulo ! Desde aqui,quero agradecer a todos que leram e que acompanham a fic,ou aqueles que me acompanham desde a primeira fic,__**MESMO **__não mandando __**reviews**__,eu agradeço mesmo de coração!_

_Chega de falação e vamos para o capítulo: como viram o capítulo anterior, elas finalmente encontraram tal pessoa,mas quem será? Mas acho que já está meio... "na cara",não?_

_Bem,é isso..._

_Boa leitura a todos._

**ENJOY IT**!

Quando elas veem quem falou isso,ficam surpresas,mas já desconfiadas de quem seja, com isso,o ódio tomou conta delas. E era...

As duas: Valerie!

Valerie: Meninas...! Como vocês estão? Aliás,como vocês cresceram?Mas infelizmente... estão com as caras de suas mamãezinhas,que Deus as tenham.

Sydney( aproximando): Sua vaca! Vou te matar!

Amy( pegando pelo braço): Calma,Syd!

Valerie(com ironia): Ora, calma Sydney. Bem que falei que você tinha nome de homem,agora eu percebi que tem jeito masculino. Por um acaso,você é transsexual?

Sydney: Como é que é?

Valerie(rindo): Eu adoro ver você toda bravinha. Estou vendo Joan na minha frente.

Amy: Você não bate bem da bola.

Valerie: E por quê está falando isso?

Amy: Você é louca! Por quê você fez tudo isso?

Valerie: Ainda você me pergunta? Fiz isso por vingança. Você não sabem... como ser excluída.

Sydney: Que infantil da sua parte!

Amy: Fez isso por causa de uma vingancinha besta? Não acredito nisso.

Valerie: Acho que vocês não sabem da história,meninas.

Amy: Que história?

Valerie: Vocês não sabem? Então... vou contar... a Vivian e suas mamãezinhas eram muito amiguinhas.

Sydney: E dái? Disso já sabíamos.

Valerie: O que vocês não sabem é que... foi elas que juntaram a minha querida irmãzinha e o Brian.

Amy: Essa história já ficamos sabendo. O quê que tem isso?

Valerie: Eu amava o Brian! Todo mundo sabia disso,principalmente elas. Não sei porquê elas fizeram isso.

Amy: Disso... eu não sabia!

Sydney: Nem eu. Tô chocada!

Valerie: A Vivian não contaram nada para vcês?

Amy: Acho que está enganada ela não sabia disso...

Sydney: Senão,ela nos contaria.

Valerie: Vocês estão mentindo pra mim! Claro que ela sabia !

Amy: Então,foi o motivo de matá-las?

Valerie: Quando fiquei sabendo desse tal Daevas por um membro de uma seita na época,pra mim,foi um presente! E assim,comecei a frequentar... até que ele me apresentou um livro sobre esses seres maravilhosos e me ensinou como controlá-los. Quando consegui,ele me deu esse amuleto. Então... fiz uns contatos com eles para saber um dia bom para o ataque.

Sydney: Você é louca! Tudo isso por causa do tio Brian?

Valerie: Não! Por vingança! Sempre fui deixada pra trás,,por ser a filha mais nova. Tudo era a Vivian,filha para os meus pais eram ela! Tudo que fazia,para eles não era nada,só o que a Vivian. Quando ela falou que estava namorando Brian,pra mim foi um choque,queria me matar. Quando eles se casaram,foi o dia mais triste da minha vida,pra mim parecia que perdi alguém,e era o Brian. Mas uma coisa compensou: o dia que Vivian descobriu que era estéril!

Amy: Você é totalmente louca! Desejar mal para sua própria irmã?

Valerie: Logo em seguida,vieram vocês para minha infelicidade! Queria matar as três numa noite só.

Sydney: Mas por quê matou nossas mães?

Valerie: Porque elas intrometeram na minha vida sem serem chamadas! Era eu estar casada com ele e não a Vivian. Eu o amava mais que tudo! Vocês não sabem o que é o amor !(**n/a:**_ igual o dela,nunca vi mesmo!_) Me lembro quando o vi, estava na lanchonete junto com minhas amigas,foi amor a 1ª vista. Até que... um dia, vi ele conversando com a minha própria irmã. Aquilo pra mim foi uma facada no meu coração,depois, lembro de ter ouvido a conversa das três, aquilo pra mim foi a gota d'água,fiquei furiosa e desde então,prometi me vingar. Uma coisa eu falo: fazer aqueles Daevas matar aquelas duas foi muito bom,lavou a minha alma.

Amy: E pra quê matar a própria irmã?

Vivian: Aquilo foi um impulso ,mas adorei ter feito aquilo.

Sydney: Vou te matar,sua desgraçada! Isso não se faz a ninguém!

Amy: Calma,Syd!

Sydney: O quê? Calma? Essa mulher matou as nossas mães e você pede pra eu ficar calam?

Valerie: Adoro ver você furiosa,Sydney. Aliás,saiba que nunca gostei e nem da sua mãe aquela vadia. Foi ela que juntou o meu Brian e minha irmã sem graça. E a Andrea apoiou essa loucura,aquela vadiazinha de olhos puxados.

Amy: Olha como você fala delas! Elas nunca fizeram nada para você! Está viajando,Valerie!

Valerie: Fizeram sim! Destruíram a minha vida! Logo conheci o Steven, aquele banana. Quando fiquei grávida,tive o prazer de esfregar na cara da Vivian,pois como disse,era estéril . Mas... depois fiquei sabendo que a Vivian era madrinha de vocês duas,aquilo sabe... me subiu o sangue. Foi aí que decidi matar todas elas.

Sydney: Você é pinel!

Valerie: Quando soube que os meus amigos Daevas matou as duas,foi um alívio. Era para elas aprenderam a não se intrometer na vida dos outros.

Amy: E como sabia que que estaríamos aqui?

Valerie: Foram eles.

Amy: Eles?

Sydney: Esqueceu que eles podem se comunicar com quem os controla?

Amy: Ah é. Tinha esquecido.

Valerie: Que menina esperta. Eu matei pois não fui coma cara dele,,o dentista bem... ele parecia metido a inteligente,e por aí vai... Quando fiquei sabendo que vocês duas vinham para cá. Matei o dentista.

Sydney; Meu Deus! Que loucura.

Amy: E por quê a Carrie estava com você o tempo todo?

Valerie: Carrie sempre foi apegada a Vivian,queria ter algum contato com vocês. Já tinha perdido o homem da minha vida vida,não queria perder ela. E arrastei ela comigo pra que não matasse o titio querido titio ou o papai dela.

Amy: Steven?

Valerie: Exatamente. E ela caiu como um patinho!

Sydney: Enganou a filha desse jeito. Isso não vale a pena por uma vingança idiota. Será que isso tudo vale a pena?

Amy:Epor quê matar aquelas pessoas? Elas tinham famílias,como nós!

Sydney: Mas uma coisa ela não sabe,Amy.

Amy: O quê?

Sydney: Tudo que vai,volta! Tudo tem a sua consequência.

Valerie: Do que você está falando,traveco?

Sydney: Amy,o altar! Destrua agora!

Amy: Com prazer!

Valerie: Você não fará isso,quatro olhos do Oriente!

Quando ela falou isso,os Daevas as atacaram e Valerie ficou olhando com ar de riso. Depois disso,elas ficaram desacordadas,mas inteiras,para atrair os coroas e os Winchester. E parece que deu certo,pois isso os atraíram pra desde que viam o Landau delas. Chegando lá,eles as vê estiradas no chão e feridas, fica o momento de desepero. Até que... a Valerie vai até eles.

Valerue: Até que fim nos reencontramos.

Os coroas: Valerie!

Sam: Essa é atal Valerie?

Valerie: Isso mesmo,bonitinho! Bem que... vocês chegaram tarde demais. Pena que eram bonitinhas.

Anthony: Vou te matar!

Valerie: Calma aí,Tony! Não precisa exaltar desse jeito,caro amigo. Elas tinham o que mereciam.

Yoshiro: Tudo isso por causa do Brian? Você é maluca mesmo!

Dean: Brian?

Sam: O cara que criou elas?

Anthony: Esse aí mesmo!

Dean; Essa coroa não bate bem da bola,mesmo! Ô senhora...

Valerie: Senhorita,por gentileza!

Dean: Isso que ia falar. Senhorita...

Valerie: Agora sim. Pode falar.

Dean: Você acha que não foi muito longe não?

Valerie: Eu? Longe demais? Magina... Eu apenas comecei!

Sam: E por que matou a própria filha?

Valerie: Porque ela não fez o que pedi.

Sam; E o que seria?

Valerie: Mandar os Daevas matarem essas pirralhas.

Sam: Mas pra quê tudo isso? Por amor ao Brian? Será que tudo isso vale a pena?

Valerie: Pra falar a verdade,valeu a pena sim!

Sam: Mas... aquelas pessoas tinham famílias.

Valerie: Não estou nem aí pra isso! Não importa se tinha ou não família. Eu... matei. (dar uma risada macabra)

Anthony: Até que ponto você chegou,Valerie? Matar pessoas inocentes por prazer? Ou vingança,ou que quer que seja? Você enlouqueceu!

Valerie: Sabe... quando soube que Paige Hawkins era de Augusta,fiquei uma fera na hora,e decidi matá-la. Quando dei por mim,lembrei de Joan e Andrea. Aí pra mim foi alegria na certa. Como o dentista foi a mesma coisa,mas o arquiteto,ah... o arquiteto. Quando soube que era de Warrensburg,lembrei da minha querida irmã e como foi bom matá-la. E depois que matei o dentista, soube que as garotas estavam aqui pois minha querida filha Carrie viu o caso delas, que era de Brian,quando mandei ela invocar os Daevas para matá-las de uma vez por todas,mas ela não quis,pois infelizmente ela tinha um afeto por elas. Então,pedi a eles que matassem ela, e isso foi feito.

Dean: Você a matou por quê ela tinha um afeto por elas?

Valerie: Eu não quero que ela não se aproximasse delas! Mas como ela era teimosa...

Sam: Você fez tudo isso,mas não tem o principal.

Valerie: O que seria?

Sam: O Brian! Fez tudo isso por amor do Brian,mas na verdade... ele nunca olhou pra sua cara.

Valerie: É porque a Vivian estragou tudo! Ela e... aquelas... vadias intrometidas . Era para eu estar casada com ele! **EU**!

Yoshiro: Espere aí,você chamou elas de quê?

Valerie: É isso que você ouviu,meu amigo!

Yoshiro: Eu não sou seu amigo!

Valerie: E vocês dois... vieram por causa delas,não é?

Dean: Por quê você quer saber disso?

Valerie: Vi você com a Sydney... que perdição. Acho que um cara bonito como você não perderia o tempo com ela.

Dean: Você o quê?

Valerie: Como é lindo o amor na juventude... mas o que era bom dura pouco,não é?

Dean: Pelo menos não era amor platônico. E também não pedir para alguma coisa ou ninguém pra matar alguém por amor!

Valerie: Você não sabe o que eu passei,garoto!

Anthony: Tem que te mandar te internar,sua louca!

Valerie: Eu não sou louca ,Tony! Você não sabe como amar alguém.

Anthony: Sei sim... até você matar!

Yoshiro: Exatamente!

Valerie: Aquilo foi nada. Era para vocês se conformarem há muito tempo.

Sam: Você é muito fria,Valerie! Você não sabe como perder uma pessoa que ama!

Valerie: Por quê você está falando,garoto?

Sam: Perdemos a nossa mãe há muito tempo, pra nós é como tivesse um enorme vazio dentro da gente. Depois disso,perdi a minha namorada,foi um fim do mundo para mim. Acho que você não sabe que é dor,tristeza ,aperto do coração...? Bem... eu senti,meu irmão sentiu ,e eles... eles sentiram quando perderam Andrea e Joan. Será que o Brian não sentiu isso quando Vivian morreu?

Valerie: Cala a boca,seu moleque!

Sam: Não sei como conseguiu se casar e ter filhos!

Valerie(aproximando): Agora já chega,seu moleque!

Yoshiro: Você não vai fazer nada com ele!

Valerie: Hum... que bonitinho,defendendo o genrinho. Então eu sei o que vou fazer.

Anthony: O que?

Valerie: Já que matei as mães e as filhas,matarei a família toda. Incluindo os namoradinhos delas!

Dean: Você não fará isso?

Valerie: Ah, eu vou!

Quando ela começo a falar o ritual ,os Daevas começam a se aproximar deles,o desespero toma conta conta deles. Até que... uma coisa inacreditável acontece: as nossas queridas heroínas abrem os olhos e se levantam . Enquanto ela estava recitando,olha que elas estavam vivas.

Valerie: Espere aí! Vocês estão mortas. Eu matei vocês!

Amy: Mortas,nós? Imagina,Valerie.

Sydney: Para todos estamos mortas,mas pra você não!

Valerie: Não pode ser...!

Os irmãos e os coroas não entendem nada o que elas disseram e também a reação de Valerie naquele momento. (**n/a:**___ou seja,ficaram com uma baita cara de... vocês sabem quem!_)

Ela fica totalmente pálida,olhando pra elas com ar de medo. Então,uma dá um soco nela e fala para outra destruir o altar. Valerie impedir,mas isso, o altar foi destruído. A situação fica desesperadora para a Valerie naquele momento,com isso, os Daevas vieram até ela,pegando pelos pés delas e a arrastam para a janela abaixo. Então, Valerie morre,as duas vão até a janela e veem o corpo dela estirado no chão, uma olha para a cara da outra com ar de "missão cumprida". Depois,os irmãos vão até elas,e elas não fazem nada,só passam as suas mãos nos ombros deles e vão até os coroas,os irmãos não entenderam nada do jeito delas,ficaram com cara de tacho. Elas ficam frente e frente com seus amados pais. E os dois claro,abraçam,mas desconfiados com uma coisa diferente nelas.

Anthony: Que bom que estão bem!

Yoshiro: Pensei que estavam mortas.

Amy (com olhos marejados): Senti tanto a sua falta.

Yoshiro: Como assim,filha? Nos vimos antes de você vir pra cá.

Aonde eles estavam,tinha um espelho empoeirado,meio antigo,mas quando eles vêem os reflexos de suas filhas ,mas sim... suas falecidas esposas. Aí, a emoção ficou no ar...

Yoshiro: Andie?

Anthony: Joan?

As duas: Surpresa!

A "sessão chororô" tomou contar,com isso até os irmãos ficaram comovidos com a cena.

Anthony: Senti tanto a sua falta.

Joan: eu também,Tony. Eu também.

Yoshiro: Mas como aconteceu isso?

Andrea: Eu não sei... só vimos que as nossas filhas estavam em perigo,queríamos fazer algo pra tirá-las do perigo.

Anthony: Só assim para matar saudade. Vocês não sabem o quanto sofremos desde aquele dia.

Joan: Imaginamos o quanto vocês sofreram. Sentimos muito saudades de vocês e das meninas,nem vimos elas crescerem e amadurecerem. Aliás, como elas cresceram,não é?

Yoshiro: É. E como!

Andrea( rindo): Se tornaram lindas moças. Tem até "namorados".

Joan: Achei tão fofo.

Andrea: Ai Joan! Que coisa mais **GAY**!

Anthony: Vendo assim,estão parecendo as meninas.

Joan (rindo): Imaginamos.

Yoshiro: A cada dia que passa,elas se parecem mais com vocês e em tudo.

Andrea: Elas são assim o tempo todo?

Anthony: São... e como são!

Joan: Como pode?:! Era a Valerie o tempo,nos matou,matou a Vivian e pessoas inocentes!

Yoshiro: E tudo isso por amor do Brian.

As duas: O quê?

Andrea: E-ela gostava do Brian?

Anthony: É E ainda ,ela ela teimou que vocês sabiam.

Andrea: Não fiquei sabendo de nada.

Joan: Eu desconfiava.

Andrea: Como?

Joan: Você não reparou o jeito que ela olhava para ele? Ou... dia do casamento,ela estava todo de preto,parecia que estava de luto?

Andrea: Você repara em tudo,hein? Benza a Deus!

Joan: Ora,minha filha. Eu tenho olho pra quê?

Andrea: Você reparava muito na vida dos outros,isso sim!

Anthony(rindo): Vocês não mudaram nada,hein?

Joan: Claro que não,amorzinho! Só estamos nos corpos diferentes.

Yoshiro: Das nossas filhas,você quer dizer.

Andrea: Isso mesmo!

Anthony: Por falar nelas... acho que vocês têm que conhecer outras pessoas quew estão "tomando conta" e muito bem das nossas meninas.

Andrea: Quem?

Joan: Aqueles dois rapazes?

Yoshiro: Esses mesmos!

Joan: Então... nós vamos... ter uma conversa muito séria com eles.

Andrea: E já-á voltamos.

Anthony: Tudo bem.

Então... elas vão conversar com os nossos querido irmãos.

Joan: Então... são vocês que estão "tomando conta" delas,não é?

Os irmãos (sem jeito): É...

Andrea: Pois saibam que estão fazendo um bom trabalho. É bom conhecer vocês,é...

Sam: Nos desculpe. Eu sou Sam e esse é meu irmão,Dean.

Joan: Irmãos? Adorei!

Andrea: Joan!

Joan: Você não entendeu,japa! Se eles fossem amigos,não ia prestar. Mas... agora que sabemos que eles são irmãos... pela carinha deles,tem jeito de serem... responsáveis.

Andrea: Ah... entendi.

Joan: Duas horas depois...

Andrea: Ora,fica quieta Joan!

Dean: Sammy,agora eu entendi quem aquelas duas se parecem.

Sam(rindo muito): É mesmo!

Andrea: Me desculpem,é que ela... tira minha a minha paciência.

Dean: Quê isso? Magina...

Joan: Não precisa se desculpar,Andie. Você fica com vergonha alheia. Mudando de assunto... pelos nomes de vocês,devem ser os **Winchesters**.

Sam: Nossa! Como sabe disso?

Dean: Tenho medo dela!

Sam: E eu não?

Joan: Acalmem-se,rapazes! Não fiquem com medo de mim. Eu me toquei por causa de seus nomes... vocês me lembram alguém.

Os irmãos: O quê?

Andrea: Quem eles lembraram,sua maluca?

Joan: Ora quem? A Mary?

Andrea: A Mary?

Dean: Mary?

Andrea: Que Mary?

Joan: Como "que Mary"? A **Mary Winchester**!

Andrea: M-Mary Winchester?

Joan: É, a Mary. O jeito que eles olham,me lembrou ela.

Andrea: É verdade! Eles são filhos de Mary!

Joan(falando entre os dentes): É isso que estou falando!

Dean: Espere aí...

Sam: Vocês conhecem a nossa mãe?

Joan: Sim,somos bastante próximas.

Dean: Caramba! Até os mortos se comunicam?

Andrea; É... no mundo dos mortos é igual aqui,meninos! Conhecemos outros que morreram...

Joan: Se comunicam frequentemente...

Andrea:Fazemos amizades...

Joan: Alguns fazem **sexo**...

Andrea: Joan!

Joan: Tá bom. Parei!

Andrea: Meninos,não é tudo isso que ela falou. Esta parte pula!

Sam(rindo muito): Tudo bem.

Joan: Continuando... ela pediu pra que nós déssemos uma mensagem para vocês dois.

Dean: E o que seria essa tal mensagem?

Sam: É. Qual seria?

Joan: Vocês são muito curiosos,hein? Bem... ela pediu pra falar que... está muito orgulhosa de vocês. E que... adoraria ver vocês,abraçar vocês... ! Ela falou que cada dia que passa,vocês estão mais parecido com o John. E falou que aconteça o que acontecer,terá muito orgulho de ser mãe de vocês.

Dean Ela disse isso?

Andrea: Sim,ela disse isso. E também conhecemos a Jessica, ela disse que está muito feliz que o Sam está tocando a sua vida pra frente e que sempre o amará.

Sam; Ela... disse isso?

Andrea: Com todas as letras.

Joan: Saibam que elas esão muito orgulhosas de vocês. E também,uma outra pessoa também com baita orgulho de vocês.

Dean: Quem?

Andrea: O pai de vocês, John. Ele disse que vocês estão fazendo do jeito que os ensinaram e também está muito feliz que vocês conheceram as nossas meninas,sempre disse que dá um química perfeita vocês quatro.

Sam: É verdade?

Joan: É sim,meu menino.

Os irmãos ficam bastante comovidos que ouviram e vendo que eles ficaram fragilizados,elas os abraçam forte como fosse um pedido de Mary.

Joan(sussurrando no ouvido): Eu estava no hospital e vi e ouvi o que você disse para a minha filha. Foi uma das coisas mais lindas que alguém já falou. Percebi que você a ama muito,quero que você cuide bem dela.

Dean(respondendo com sussurro): Tudo bem,mas é mais fácil ela cuida de mim do que eu dela!

Depois do "momento abraço"...

Andrea: Bem... temos que ir.

Sam: Mas já?

Joan: Nosso tempo já esgotou por aqui.

Sam: Adorei conhecer vocês duas.

Joan: Falo o mesmo,anjinho!

Andrea: Cuidem bem das nossas meninas,hein?

Dean: Tudo bem,chefia!

Joan: Se vocês fizerem elas sofreram,pedirei para eles esquartejar vocês,ouviram?

Os dois se olham com ar de medo.

Jon(rindo): Tô brincando.

Os irmãos : Ufa!

Joan: Se esborraram todo,né?

Dean: Que susto!

Andrea: Foi só uma brincadeira,imagina se fosse verdade?

Joan: Não acreditem,garotos. Podem ficar tranquilos

Sam: Tá bem. Se é assim...

Andrea: Se cuidem.

Dean: Pode deixar.

Eles dão um último abraço ,quando elas pensam em ir até os coroas para se despedir dos queridos maridos, um dos irmãos chamam elas,e acham estranho.

Andrea: Vocês chamaram?

Sam (sem jeito): É... Queríamos falar uma coisa para vocês.

Joan: O que seria? Não vão dizer que... vocês as engravidaram?

Os irmãos: Não!

Dean: É que... Sam e eu queremos que saibam que suas filhas... são as pessoas mais corajosas que já conhecemos. Até brigamos com elas para elas não virem aqui mas... o que elas queriam é fazer justiça por causa das mortes de vocês. Já conhecemos pessoas assim,mas iguais a elas ,nunca vimos.

Sam: Saibam que elas têm muito orgulho de vocês e da Vivian.

Depois disso,elas ficam muito emocionadas com o que eles disseram das suas filhas,dão um abraço muito forte neles e vão em direção aos coroas Mas durante o trajeto...

Andrea: Eles são umas gracinhas,né?

Joan; E como são! Acho que elas jogaram muito bem na loteria.

Andrea: Você acha? Eu tenho certeza!

Então,elas chegam até os coroas para darem um último adeus.

Joan: Bem,temos que ir?

Joan: Vocês vão embora?

Joan: Temos que ir... Ficamos por muito tempo por aqui.

Andrea: Passamos dos expediente!

Yoshiro: O que é bom dura pouco.

Anthony: É verdade.

Andrea: Vocês cuidem das nossas meninas,ok?

Yoshiro: Tudo bem,mas acho que elas estão sendo em boas mãos.

Andrea: Também acho. Mas a vale a pena ter um "reforço"

Joan: Concordo!

Yoshiro: Hum... agora é um "adeus"?

Joan: Infelizmente sim . Mas queremos que vocês se cuidem,nada de encher a cara por nossa causa,hein?

Anthony(rindo): Tudo bem.

Andrea: Prometem que nunca vão esquecer da gente?

Yoshiro: Pode deixar que não esqueceremos!

Anthony: Foi bom matar saudades de vocês.

Joan: O falo o mesmo,meu amor! Ah... agora temos que ir...

Andrea: É ,temos que ir mesmo.

Anthony: Vocês vão embora mesmo?

Joan: Infelizmente sim. Mas quem sabe,a gente possa se encontrar de novo?

Anthony: Queria que vocês ficassem para sempre!

Joan: Nós também queríamos,mas... não como. Estamos nos corpos das nossas filhas.

Andrea: Não ia dar certo,porque... não é justo fazer alguns felizes e os outros tristes.

Yoshiro: Até que vocês estão certas.

Andrea: É.. pelo amor de Deus,não esquece da gente?

Yoshiro: Vocês são e sempre serão inesquecíveis para gente e para as nossas filhas!

Depois dessas palavras comoventes,eles se abram muito forte,logo depois olham para os nossos irmãos,pedem para cuidar **BEM** das nossas queridas heroínas e eles fazem um sinal de "ok" com o polegar.

Joan: Ah,cuidem também,pela Mary e o John?

Anthony: Tudo bem,cuidamos deles si m.

Então,eles dão um último abraço com baita aperto do coração, e fica essa triste cena por muito tempo. Até que... elas saem dos corpos de suas filhas,com isso,elas caem,mas continuam desacordadas. Com o baque,os coroas quase caem,mas conseguem se segurar e segurar as suas "filhotas". Depois disso,eles vêem duas luzes brancas,mas quando olharam detalhadamente,eram suas falecidas esposas indo embora com seus olhos marejados,e de repente... elas somem no ar.

Após tudo isso,as nossas queridas heroínas acordam,para alegria de todos.

Amy(com dificuldade): O que aconteceu?

Sydney(com dificuldade): Está doendo a minha cabeça! Eu vou ter parar de beber.

Anthony: Graças a Deus que vocês estão bem!

Amy: E cadê a Valerie? Ele fugiu?

Dean: Não,ela morreu.

Sydney: Morreu como?

Sam: Ela... caiu andar abaixo.

Amy; Não entendi.

Dean: Os Daevas se viraram contra ela e a empurrou pela janela abaixo.

Sydney: Nossa! Ela teve um fim trágico.

Amy: É. Bem que dizem: "tudo tem a sua consequência"

Yoshiro: É verdade. Vamos embora daqui pra ninguém nos vê aqui.

Sam: Vamos!

Sydney: Tenho uma pergunta.

Dean: Faça.

Sydney: Quem destruiu o altar?

Anthony: No caminho a gente conta.

Então,eles a levantam para irem embora depressa pra que ninguém os vejam. Logo após,a polícia chega no local para investiga e vêem o corpo de Valerie estirado no chão,acham tudo estranho. Durante tudo isso,os coroas e os irmãos levam as nossas queridas heroínas para o hotel. Chegando lá... eles contam tudo o que aconteceu para elas. Com isso,elas ficam boquiabertas com cada palavra,mas ficaram surpresas e comovidas ao saberem que suas mães ajudaram a eles a destruir a Valerie, entrando em seus corpos.

**N/A:** _Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_E preparem-se,o próximo capítulo é o __**ÚLTIMO**__! Prepare seus lencinhos que vai rolar muita emoção. Mas valeu a pena matar a saudades do nosso querido quarteto,não é? Vocês sentiram falta de músicas aqui na fic,quem sabe esse último pode levar uma trilha sonora,hein?_

_Bem,vou ficando por aqui..._

_Beijos para todos que lêem a minha fic (mesmo não deixando __**reviews**__)_


	13. Orgulho

**N/A:** _Oi minha gente querida! Tudo bem com vocês? Espero que sim..._

_Mil desculpas pela demora, é que estava elaborando esse capítulo, que infelizmente é o __**ÚLTIMO**__! É triste, mas é o jeito, né? Quero agradecer a todos que leram essa fic como as outras minhas fics, agradeço de coração, muito obrigada, mesmo não mandando nenhum __**review**__, agradeço mesmo._

_Agora, chega de falação e vamos para o capítulo que vai finalizar essa fic._

_Boa leitura a todos!_

**ENJOY IT**!

Na manha seguinte, eles arrumam as malas para cair na estrada, depois que a missão foi cumprida. Após que tudo aconteceu na noite anterior, pais e filhas se sentem aliviados que tudo foi esclarecido. Então, chega a "hora de dar tchau" (**n/a:** buáááááá!), pais e filhas se despedem.

Anthony: Se cuidem, meninas!

Amy: Vocês também. Amei rever vocês.

Sydney: Eu também gostei, foi melhor que a outra vez.

Yoshiro: Falo o mesmo, meninas. Mas já sabem: qualquer coisa, nos liga.

Amy: Tá bom!

Anthony: Vamos falar com os rapazes e depois disso vamos embora.

Yoshiro: É uma dor no coração ir embora e deixar vocês.

Sydney: Não fiquem preocupados, sabemos nos virar.

Anthony: É bom mesmo! (eles dão risada)

Então, eles vão em direção dos irmãos para falar com eles. Até que...

Amy: Esperem!

Eles param e viram para elas.

Yoshiro: O que foi agora Amy?

Amy: É que... queria falar uma coisa para vocês: Por tudo que aconteceu até agora,não sabíamos que... ficaríamos tão próximos. E queremos que saibam que temos muito orgulho de quem somos e de quem somos filhas!

Os coroas ficam muito comovidos com que ouviram, vão até onde elas estavam e deram um forte e emocionante abraço nelas.

Anthony: Nós é que temos que ter orgulho de ter filhas como vocês. Espero que tenham muito juízo em suas cabecinhas.

Sydney: Pai, eu tenho juízo. Já a Amy que não!

Com uma dor do coração de cada um deles, os coroas se distanciam de suas filhas com lágrimas nos olhos. Então, vão em direção dos irmãos, para despedir deles.

Yoshiro: Garotos, eu adorei trabalhar com vocês.

Dean: Falamos o mesmo, coroa!

Anthony: Se você não tivesse ligado, não teríamos esse reencontro.

Dean: Só fiz o que queria ter feito só isso.

Yoshiro: Sabemos e reparamos que vocês gostam muito delas. Também vi quando vocês as viram naquele local, todas feridas. E... sabemos o que pensaram quando viram, lembrei quando Andie morreu.

Anthony: E saibam que estamos muito felizes de ver vocês se preocupando com elas e de ver vocês quatro juntos e estamos torcendo que fique assim por muito e muito tempo, pois vocês merecem... e as meninas também.

Sam: Valeu mesmo, Anthony. Nem sabemos o que dizer.

Dean: Podem ter certeza que elas estão em boas mãos.

Sam: Dean!

Dean: O que foi? Estou sendo sincero.

Sam: Não liguem o que ele fala. Só sai coisa que não deve. (**n/a:** tradução: **MERDA**!)

Dean: Pára de ter vergonha alheia, Sammy! Está parecendo a Amy desse jeito.

Sam: Às vezes você me dá vergonha!

Dean: É assim que me trata?

Yoshiro (rindo): Esses dois...

Sam: Mudando de assunto... ontem, no depósito...

Anthony: É... Foi uma loucura! Eu não estou acreditando que a Valerie matou Vivian e nossas esposas por um motivo tão banal.

Dean: É. Às vezes a paixão nos cega de um jeito que não vemos o que estamos fazendo.

Sam: E ela fez tudo isso e o que ela ganhou? Uma morte triste e trágica.

Anthony: Nisso vocês têm razão.

Yoshiro: Desconfiava que ela não fosse boa da cabeça.

Anthony: Eu também. Mas não queria falar nada. O que eu não sabia é que... ela amava o Brian.

Yoshiro: Eu ficava cm a pulga atrás da orelha, mas... aquilo eu não chamo de amor,chamo de obsessão.

Sam: Põe obsessão nisso! Pra falar a verdade, tenho que medo de gente assim.

Dean: Só você, Sammy? Ainda bem que as meninas não são assim.

Anthony: Ainda bem, mesmo. Dá pra notar que elas são tranqüilas.

Dean: A Amy, porque já a Sydney...

Sam: Aquela lá parece o coelhinho da _**Duracell**_!

Dean: É mesmo. Ô menina que não para quieta!

Yoshiro: Nisso ela puxou a Joan. Lembro dela toda animada, parecia líder de torcida.

Dean: Já até imaginei a Sydney com aquele uniforme...

Sam: O quê?

Dean: Nada não, eu... pensei alto demais.

Anthony: Tomara que vocês tenham boas intenções com as nossas garotas.

Sam: Eu tenho boas intenções, já o Dean... (**n/a:** aha!entregou na cara dura! *risos*)

Dean: Cheio de graça, né?

Anthony: É verdade isso? (**n/a: **uuuuiiii!**)**

Dean: Não, claro que não! Sammy não sabe o que está dizendo.

Anthony: Hum... bom saber,meu rapaz. (**n/a:** kill!kill!kill!kill!ah!ah!ah!ah!ah!ah!)

Yoshiro: Pare de amedrontar o rapaz, Tony.

Anthony: Mas ele sabe... que é brincadeira! Não precisava ficar com essa cara.

Dean: Já sabia que era brincadeira, não se preocupe.

Sam (com "ar" de riso): Jura?

Dean: Claro que já sabia, fica na tua Sammy!

Yoshiro: Bem... temos que ir mesmo.

Anthony: É mesmo.

Sam: E outra coisa que queríamos falar com vocês.

Anthony: E o que seria?

Dean: Ficamos impressionados com o que aconteceu depois que a Valerie morreu, sabem do que estou falando...

Yoshiro: Sei o que você está falando, meu jovem. Na hora, não entendemos nada, mas... quando as vimos no reflexo do espelho velho,pra nós foi um baque.

Anthony: Quem diria: elas entrariam nos corpos das próprias filhas. Eu acho que aconteceu isso, pois...

Dean: Elas estavam em perigo? Eu pensei a mesma coisa.

Sam: Eu também a mesma coisa. Pelo pouco que vimos, elas... eram super bacanas. Até parecem aquelas duas mesmo.

Anthony: Parecem mesmo.

Yoshiro: Deu até para matar saudades delas um pouco.

Sam: Elas salvaram as nossas peles, e se não fossem por elas nós estaríamos mortos.

Dean: Concordo! Elas foram nossas heroínas. (**n/a:** que **GAY **agora!)

Yoshiro: É mesmo.

Dean: Fala aí, Sammy: nossas "sogrinhas" são demais, não é?

Anthony: O que você disse?

Dean: Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Sam: Adorei conhecer um pouco delas.

Dean: Eu também.

Anthony: Fico feliz por isso, agora, temos que ir mesmo.

Depois disso, rola a tão famosa "sessão abraço" e eles vão em direção a Chevette. Mas antes disso...

Yoshiro: Ah, quero que saibam que se o John estivesse aqui, estaria muito orgulhoso do que fizeram.

Anthony: E onde que ele e a Mary estiverem, estariam muito orgulhosos de vocês.

Depois disso, os coroas vão até o carro deles e acenam para os irmãos e para assuas filhas. Logo após isso eles caem na estrada à procura de uma caçada. As garotas acompanham a Chevette com os olhos e vendo desaparecer na estrada, com clima de tristeza, parecendo que esta vendo a Chevette pela última vez, rondando por aí. Depois, elas decidem entrar no Landau para cair na estrada, depois que de trabalho cumprido e da descoberta de quem realmente matou as suas mães, o que era mais importante para elas naquele momento. Mas... algo acontece naquela hora, e era...

Amy: Ai, que susto!

Dean: Não somos fantasmas, japa!

Sydney: Vocês têm sorte que não somos cardíacas, senão...

Dean: Vocês estão fazendo tempestade em copo d'água isso sim.

Sydney: Ora, vai tomar...

Amy: Sydney!

Sydney: No Cobre!

Quando ela fala isso, o Casal 20 cai na risada e o outro não entende o que realmente significa isso. (**n/a:** adivinha com que cara que ele ficou?)

Dean: Essa eu não entendi.

Sydney: Amorzinho, na matéria de Química, qual é o símbolo de Cobre? (**n/a:** entenderam agora gente?)

Dean: Essa você me pegou, gatinha. Acho que nessa aula eu perdi.

Sam (rindo muito): Mas eu sei...

Amy (rindo muito, também): Essa foi boa!

Dean: Ah, vocês estão de zoação com a minha cara.

Amy: Zoando com a sua cara, nós? Magina...

Sam: Mas essa eu gostei!

Sydney: Então... vamos nessa?

Amy: Vamos!

Dean: Mudando de assunto... vimos como vocês olhava o carro dos coroas quando estavam indo embora. O que vocês pensaram naquele momento?

Amy: Ah... sei lá. Passou muita coisa na minha cabeça, como fosse um filme. Aquele dia que minha mãe morreu e as coisas que a Valerie disse... parecia que tudo embaralhou mais na minha mente. Também pensei o quanto Tony e meu pai sofreram e também depois de saber o motivo de todo esse acontecimento, sinceramente... fiquei com dó deles.

Sam: Eu sei como você se sentiu e o que está se sentindo.

Sydney: Acho que é horrível perder alguém quem a gente ama.

Sam: É sim, Syd. É muito triste mesmo. Você... fica sem chão, não sabe o que fazer... É uma sensação horrível!

Sydney: Nossa! Nem quero ter esse sentimento.

Amy: Mas já senti.

Sydney: Já? Quando?

Amy: Quando a Vivian morreu.

Sydney: Ah é... Tinha me esquecido disso. Isso foi muito triste, para falar a verdade parecia que perdi minha mãe de verdade.

Amy: Tem razão. Parecia mesmo, mas quem sofreu com isso com isso foi o Brian.

Sydney: Só de lembrar isso, me dá um super aperto no coração. Nunca o vi tão arrasado.

Amy: É. Depois disso, lembro que ele nos deu a chave do Landau para ir atrás dos nossos pais em busca de respostas.

Sydney (rindo): Lembro dele falando "_Toma as chaves do carro, e vão atrás deles!". _Não entendi nada naquela época, mas pensando melhor... sabemos o motivo de tudo isso. Se não fosse por ele, estaríamos lá levando uma vida normal e monótona.

Amy: Ou estaríamos na faculdade.

Sydney: Verdade, menina! Era para eu estar em Julliard, ensinando dança ou qualquer escola de dança.

Amy: E eu era para estar fazendo Desenho Industrial ou... exercendo isso.

Sydney: Ou então... era para estar casada com Justin Timberlake. Como a vida é injusta!

Amy: Como você sonha alto, garota!

Sydney: Sonho mesmo! Mas... se não fosse o tio Brian, não encontraríamos os nossos coroas.

Amy: Tem razão, sua louca.

Sydney: Tô imanando aqui... como seria meu casamento com o Justin. Seria "o" casamento, cheios de convidados, eu com o vestido lindo, ele me esperando no altar e...

Dean: Mudando se assunto... nós gostamos das coroas. Elas eram ou são...

Sam: Muito bacanas. Pareciam que estávamos falando com vocês mesmas.

Dean: Bem que diz o ditado "Os filhos se espelham nos pais".

Amy: Falou e disse, cunhado!

Sam: Está muito filósofo para o meu gosto.

Amy: Também, convivendo com quem?

Sydney: Seus engraçadinhos!

Dean: Que nada! Vocês têm inveja da minha inteligência.

Amy: Que inteligência você tem meu rapaz? Tem horas que tenho dó da Syd, pois está te aturando.

Dean: Pô! Não precisava também esculachar, japa!

Sydney: Dessa vez você pegou pesado, Amy.

Amy: Agora tá puxando o saco dele?

Sydney: Não. É que...

Amy: Fica na tua pra que eu goste mais de você!

Sydney: Grossa!

Amy: Puxa- Saco!

Dean: Meninas, não precisam brigar por minha causa.

Amy: Fica quieto você também!

Sam: Vamos acabar com o "Festival de Patadas", por favor?

Amy: Desculpa Sam. É que...

Sydney: Você acordou com o pé esquerdo! Mas voltamos ao assunto... o que as nossas mães falaram para vocês?

Sam: Bem... disseram que.. que... o quê mesmo?

Dean; Se nós fizermos vocês sofrerem, iriam pedir para os coroas nos esquartejar.

Sam: Isso mesmo!

Amy: Que horror!

Sydney: Fala aí! Vocês borraram as calças com isso?

Sam: eu não. Mas o Dean...

Dean: Hey! Não foi nada que você estava pensando! Não fiquei com medo, ta legal?

Sam (rindo): Vou fingir que acredito.

Amy: Pelo jeito que ficaram isso significa um "sim".

Os irmãos: O quê?

Dean: Essa japa tá de zoeira com a nossa cara, não pode ser...

Sydney: E o que mais elas falaram?

Sam: Bem... falaram que estamos fazendo um bom trabalho, de "cuidar" de vocês.

Dean: Falaram também pra que vocês tenham muito juízo.

Sam: Ah... falaram tantas coisas que não lembro. Mas lembro que elas disseram que vocês parecem mais com elas do que imaginavam e que... conhecem a nossa mãe.

Sydney: Elas conhecem quem? A mãe de vocês?

Dean: É, amorzinho! Falaram que a outra vida é igual aqui: eles conhecem outros que já foram também, fazem amizade e alguns fazem até sexo.

Sam: Dean!

Dean: O que? Só estou repetindo que a Joan disse.

Sam: Ah, meu Deus! Olha que tenho que aturar meninas.

Sydney (rindo): Tô vendo! Sam: E também... disseram que têm muito orgulho de vocês duas.

Amy (comovida): Sério?

Dean: Disse isso mesmo. Quando falamos de vocês, ficaram até emocionadas.

Sydney: Mas eu não entendo uma coisa.

Amy: O que, Syd?

Sydney: Como elas sabiam que a gente estava em perigo?

Amy: Bem...

Sam: Sei lá! Acho que elas são... tipo de anjos-da-guarda.

Amy: Espera aí. Você está tentando nos dizer que...

Sydney: Que elas estão com a gente o tempo todo?

Sam: Mais ou menos isso. Por quê?

Amy: Ah não...

Dean: O quê foi japa?

Sydney: Você está pensando a mesma coisa que eu?

Amy: Acho que sim.

Sydney: Ai, que vergonha!

Amy: E eu não?

Sam: O quê foi agora?

Sydney: O que eu saiba anjos-da-guarda já diz tudo: fica "guardando" a pessoa o tempo todo.

Dean: Tá. E por que esse carnaval todo?

Amy: Se nos guarda o tempo todo, elas viram toda a nossa trajetória até aqui! Putz! Ele me viu de short e blusa top dançando "_**Don't Cha**_". Culpa sua, Sydney!

Sydney: Isso é de menos, japa.

Amy: Do que está falando, Syd?

Sydney: Se elas estavam com o tempo todo. Então, elas viram... tudo.

Amy: Como assim?

Sydney: A palavra já significa o que estou te dizendo, cara amiga.

Amy: Hum... O quê? E-Elas viram... tudo?

Sydney: Isso mesmo.

Amy: Tudo, tudo?

Sydney: Sim! T-U-D-O!

Amy: Meu Deus do céu! Que vergonha!

Sam: Como assim? Não estou entendendo.

Dean: Nem eu. Como assim esse "tudo"?

Sydney: Tudo que passou até agora, desde Little Rock.

Os dois ficam quietos por alguns minutos, até que entenderam o que ela estava tentando dizer.

Sam: Então... vocês querem dizer que...

Amy: Isso aí, amorzinho!

Dean: Nossa! Que... bisbilhoteiras, não?

Sam: É por isso que elas nos trataram bem.

Dean: É. Elas sabiam de tudo!

Amy: Bem... tá explicado tudo.

Sydney: Tô pensando aqui: se elas estavam e está com a gente o tempo todo, será que não foram elas que deram uma forcinha para nos encontrar?

Amy: Tudo faz sentindo, Syd. Mas será?

Sydney: Se a mãe deles não estiver junta naquele momento...

Sam: Como diz vocês mesmo: "Pode crer!"

Dean: Tudo se encaixa agora. Danadinhas, não?

Amy: Mas acho que foi destino, só isso.

Sydney: Duvido! Então, vamos botar o pé na estrada?

Amy: Ora, vamos!

Sam: Demorô!

Dean: Pensei que não ia fala isso. Então, vambora!

Então, o nosso querido quarteto resolve cair na estrada, em busca de uma nova aventura, mas antes disso, uma delas recebe uma mensagem de texto, de um remetente desconhecido e sem assunto, quando abre a tal mensagem , e estava escrito "abra o seu e-mail urgente!". Intrigada com isso, pega seu laptop que estava dentro do carro e abre o seu e-mail, e vê que quem enviou aquela mensagem foi uma pessoa... bastante especial,vamos dizer assim. E estava escrito assim:

"_Te dei um susto,né? Mas sou eu,aliás,nós, Ivan e Annabeth. Faz tempo, depois de Dakota do Sul,não é? Aconteceu tanta coisa depois daquele dia que você nem imagina. Depois de algumas semanas,__** Giselle**__ finalmente se casou e passou a lua-de-mel em __**Roma**__, chique não? A lua-de-mel de um mês virou uma semana, pois ela não se sentiu nada bem, foi no médico e descobriu que... estava grávida de 2 meses. Aí foi festa para ela e o __**Lucas**__. Tomara que o bebê puxe a beleza do primo. A "pequena" __**Audrey**__ está namorando, o nome do cara é __**Michael**__. Ela é um cara bacana, os dois conheceram no casamento da Gi. Depois do casamento dela, nós nos casamos. Queríamos que você e Amy estivesse no dia, foi lindo. Planejamos até passar a nossa lua-de-mel em __**Colorado **__ou em __**Paris**__, mas aconteceu um imprevisto. É que... bem... é que... a Annabeth não estava nada bem, fomos para o hospital e aconteceu uma coisa: tivemos "duas razões" mais lindas que já vi. Traduzindo: Annabeth e eu somos pais de gêmeos! E é um casal ainda por cima, vocês iriam amá-los. O garotão se chama __**Nathaniel**__ (Annabeth sempre gostou desse nome),e a menina foi até difícil de escolher,mas resolvemos a chamar de... __**Jessica**__. Eu escolhi o nome e ela gostou na hora, e escolhi em homenagem a namorada do amigo de vocês, o __**Sam**__. Sei que ele tinha uma namorada com esse nome, mas será que ela era linda como a minha bonequinha? Mas estamos muito felizes,melhor agora com a chegada dos nossos "pimpolhos". Tomara que vocês tão bem, e os caras também! Vimos que vocês se dão muito bem, parecem realmente até... a Turma do __**Scooby Doo**__! Ficamos muito felizes por vocês, pois vocês merecem e muito. Não esquecem de quando vocês se casarem, nos chamar para padrinhos, hein? Ah, já ia me esquecer: estamos mandando as fotos do nosso casamento e o da Giselle e algumas dos nossos anjinhos. E outra coisa: vimos o tal vídeo, aquele que tem vocês dançando em __**Arkansas**__. Até que... vocês mandaram bem,agora sabemos como vocês conquistaram os caras...! _

_Bem, ficaremos por aqui..._

_Esperamos que você, a Amy e os caras ficam bem, se cuidem e juízo hein?_

_Sem mais._

_Beijos e abraços,_

"_Sr e Sra. Pratt."_

Sim, minha gente! O e-mail era de Ivan, o ex- namorado de Sydney, contando as novidades. Quando ela abriu o e-mail dela, ficou surpresa, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz de saber que ele e Annabeth estavam bem, ainda agora que são a família Pratt, com a chegada dos bebês, quando ela vê a foto dos bebês, ela começa a babar. Amy não entende nada, mas quando ela mostra, ela ficou até emocionada e feliz com tudo isso.

Sydney: Eles não são lindos?

Amy: São umas fofuras!

Sydney: Ainda bem que eles estão bem.

Amy: É verdade. Agora, eles são uma família.

Sydney: Uma família linda!

Amy: É.

Dean (se aproximando): E aí? Quem mandou aquela mensagem?

Sam: Alguma pista?

Sydney: Foi o Ivan que mandou.

Dean: E o que ele queria?

Amy: Ê, ciumento! Ele queria falar que estava bem e que os Pratt estão bem.

Sam: Que bom!

Sydney: Falou sobre o casamento dele e que a Gisele se casou recentemente.

Sam: Ah...

Dean: Giselle casou? Triste, né Sammy?

Sam (rindo sem graça): Hum... bem…

Amy: Poupe-me de suas gracinhas!

Dean: Mas é sério.

Sydney: Tá bom... sei.

Dean: É brincadeira, amorzinho.

Sydney: Sei que brincadeira é essa, Winchester!

Sam: Ih... quando ela fala assim...

Amy: É por que o bicho vai pegar!

Sydney: Fiquem quietos vocês! Mas voltando... além de Giselle ter casado com "tudo de bom" do Lucas, ela está grávida.

Amy: Que lindo!

Sydney: Também acho, tomara que o bebê puxe a beleza do pai! O que eu mais amei de saber é que... o Ivan é papai!

Sam: Como?

Dean: O quê?

Sydney: É isso que vocês ouviram: Ivan Pratt é o papai do momento! Quando li, fiquei tão feliz...

Amy: Imagina como eu fiquei.

Sam: Que máximo! Já sabe se é menino ou menina?

Dean: Sammy!

Sydney: É não, são Sammyzinho.

Dean: Não entendi.

Amy: Ele e Annabeth são pais de um casal de gêmeos!

Sydney: São as coisas mais fofas que já vi.

Amy: Querem ver as fotos?

Sam: Eu quero ver.

Dean: Me esqueci que Sammy adora crianças!

Sam: Dá um tempo!

Então, elas mostram as fotos para os irmãos, e não é que até eles babaram nos bebês do Ivan?

Dean: Até que eles são bonitinhos.

Sydney: Fala aí, puxaram o pai né?

Dean: Quer me fazer ciuminho?

Sam: São bonitinhos mesmo. Já sabem os nomes deles?

Amy: O menino se chama Nathaniel.

Dean: E o da menina?

Sydney: A menina... se chama Jessica.

Ela diz isso olhando para o Sam. Depois, os irmãos ficaram quietos quando ouviram o que ela falou.

Sydney: Eles colocaram esse nome em homenagem ao Sammyzinho

Sam: Eu?

Sydney: Esse não era nome da sua namorada?

Sam: Era.

Sydney: Lembram naquele dia em Sioux Falls, que eu demorei, pois estava falando com ele.

Dean: Como não esquecer?

Sydney: Então... contei toda a história de vocês e que o Sam tinha uma namora, que morreu numa forma trágica. Acho que ele achou o nome bonito e os na filhinha dele.

Sam (comovido): Fico até... lisonjeado com a homenagem.

Sydney: Eu também fiquei comovida com isso. Sammyzinho aconteça o que acontecer de onde ela estiver ela estará... muito feliz e orgulhosa de você.

Sam: Valeu Syd!

E eles se abraçam com o clima de emoção e os outros dois ficaram comovidos com a cena que estavam presenciando.

Depois dessa "sessão abraço"...

Sam (enxugando as lágrimas): Bem, vamos embora então?

Amy: Agora vamos, já passamos do expediente.

Sydney: Vou com você, anjinho.

Dean: E eu, amorzinho?

Sydney: Vai com a Amy!

Dean (resmungando): Não acredito que vou ouvir músicas caipiras com essa japa.

Sydney: E sem resmungar, hein?

Amy: Isso mesmo! Não se preocupe: ta comigo, ta com Deus!

Dean: Deus das músicas caipiras, né?

Amy: Você que tem mau gosto e eu que levo xingo?

Dean: Tanto faz! Vamos...

Dividido em duplas, finalmente entram nos carros e caem na estrada, em busca de uma nova aventura. Quando elas entram nos carros, sente uma sensação estranha, os irmãos reparam em suas reações, não entendendo nada do que está acontecendo. (**n/a:** _adivinha com que cara eles ficaram?_)

Sam: O que houve?

Sydney: Hum... nada não.

Sam: Ah... posso te fazer uma pergunta?

Sydney: Pode!

Sam: Depois que aconteceu tudo aquilo ontem a noite como você está se sentindo quando soube o motivo da morte da sua mãe?

Sydney: Bem, quando a Valerie falou, o sangue subiu e queria matar ela naquele momento. Quando ela ria, sério mesmo, queria "voar" nela, o ódio tomou conta de mim. Depois que os _Daevas_ me atacaram, deu um branco, tudo se pagou, quando acordei,vi uma luz branca e estava nos braços do meu pai, todo emocionado... Não entendi o motivo de tudo aquilo, que ela estava dentro de mim, "possuiu" o meu corpo, sinceramente... fiquei pasma,pois saiba que só os demônios possuem o corpo da pessoa ,mas percebi que ela fez isso para acertar as contas com aquela loira aguada e azeda.

Até imagino a cara dela quando ela viu a minha mammy's!

Sam: Ficou apavorada, parecia que viu um fantasma. Não entendemos nada, mas quando as viram num reflexo de um espelho velho e falaram os nomes delas... ficamos até comovidos com a cena. Foi muito legal, pelo menos, a justiça foi feita!

Sydney: E bem feita! E pensar que ela fez tudo isso por amor ao tio Brian, já é obsessão em minha opinião. Ô mulher louca! Eu a odiava, mas no fundo, eu tinha medo dela, não só eu quanto a Amy também tinha medo.

Sam: Até imagino. Mas como diz o ditado: "_Aqui se faz, aqui se paga!"_

Sydney: Verdade.

Sam: Eu gostei muito da minha mãe. Ela é gente, boa, lembra você em tudo.

Sydney: Ah é?

Sam: É. Mas uma coisa aqui está me encafifando na minha cabeça.

Sydney: O que foi?

Sam: Quando ela nos despediu, ela falou uma coisa para o Dean que eu não entendi nada. Tipo: ela disse que o viu no hospital, no quarto onde você estava... ele disse umas coisas para você,mas você estava inconsciente na hora...

Sydney: Que tipo de coisa?

Sam: Sei lá. Não deu para escutar direito, ela falou baixo demais para o meu gosto!

Sydney: Larga de ser curioso, rapaz! Acho que era coisa entre eles, Não sei. Já tentou falar disso com ele?

Sam: Você quer que eu morra Sydney? Não, é claro que não! Você bebeu?

Sydney: Ainda não.

Sam (rindo): Você é maluca mesmo.

Sydney: Que nada! Sou uma santa!

Sam: Sei...

Depois, o silêncio toma conta do ambiente, mas o que não sabe é que ela sabia do que ele estava falando, afinal, ela estava presente naquele momento. Enquanto isso, no outro carro, estava um silêncio só. Aquilo que Joan disse antes de partir estava martelando na cabeça de Dean. Ele estava pensando "_Mas como ela sabia que eu estava lá? Como ela sabia o que eu disse a Sydney?_"

Mas uma coisa quebra o silêncio naquele momento...

Amy: Hey! Você está bem?

Dean ("acordando"): O quê? É claro que estou bem!

Amy: Pensei que... você estava viajando na maionese.

Dean: Não estava viajando, mocinha!

Amy: Precisa falar desse jeito?

Dean: Desculpa japa. É que... estava pensando numas coisas aqui...

Amy: Que tipo de coisas?

Dean: Ora, coisas!

Amy: Sem graça!

Dean: É brincadeira. É que... o que aconteceu ontem, eu... fiquei impressionado, sabe? Nunca pensei que... a sua mãe e a mãe da Syd apareceria de repente e...

Amy: Eu também, cunhado. Imaginei que fosse loucura, mas quando vi aquela luz, deduzi que fossem elas.

Dean: Eu gostei do que elas fizeram com a Valerie.

Amy: Eu queria ter visto a cena. Mas quem mandou eles nos atacarem e nos deixou inconscientes? Bem feito!

Dean: Foi chocante. Macabro, mas chocante.

Amy: Bom saber.

Dean: Quando nós e seus pais virmos vocês estiradas, pensamos que vocês estavam...

Amy: Mortas? Mas só... desmaiamos!

Dean: Mas íamos saber disso?

Amy: Ih... é mesmo!

Dean: Só sei que quando os coroas entraram em desespero. Fora que aquela Valerie é uma seqüelada, né? Matou todos por causa do Brian.

Amy: Mas tanto esforço pra nada! Acabou sendo morta pelos "amiguinhos das trevas"

Dean: Será que tem gente assim?

Amy: Amigo, no mundo tem louco pra tudo! Mas aquilo já é loucura, obsessão... mas ainda bem que ela morreu, a Carrie não deveria ter morrido. Coitada.

Dean: Concordo.

Amy: Uma menina tão boa, quieta...

Dean: "Os filhos que pagam os pecados dos pais"

Amy: Tá muito filósofo para o meu gosto! Isso que dá convivendo com a Sra. Sydney Williams!

Dean: Faça-me rir, Lucy Liu!

Amy: Mas acho que está te fazendo bem, continua assim.

Dean: Mudando de assunto... sua mãe me lembrou você.

Amy: Imagino...

Dean: Até o lado "ai, que vergonha!" é igual!

Amy (irônica): Não me diga...

Dean: Você lembra pouco dela, né?

Amy: Como assim?

Dean: Você não tinha 5 anos quando ela morreu?

Amy: Pode crer! Eu não lembro nada dela, quer dizer... lembro pouco dela. Mas gostei dela e meu pai matar saudade.

Dean: Tinha que ver a cena.

Amy: Mas eles não...

Dean: Sim, e de língua!

Amy (passando a mão na boca): Argh! Não acredito nisso.

Dean: Foi a cena mais linda que já vi.

Amy: Não acredito que ela fez isso...! Ela me fez beijar meu próprio pai?

Dean (rindo): É brincadeira! Não aconteceu nada demais, bem que o coroa queria.

Amy (respirando aliviada): Ufa! Ainda bem que não aconteceu nada. Imagina que estranha seria a cena.

Dean: E como seria? Mas elas são bacanas, ou eram... sei lá! Isso confunde até a minha cabeça

Amy: Para falar a verdade, até me confunde também.

Dean: Mas como você está se sentindo depois de tudo isso?

Amy: Um pouco aliviada, sabe?

Dean: Pelo menos, a justiça foi feita.

Amy: É mesmo, pelo menos isso.

Dean: Isso aí!

Depois disso, o silêncio toma conta do ambiente e fica durante a viagem. Durante isso, Amy arruma o retrovisor do carro e depois ela vê um vulto branco, mas quando ela vê direito, era sua mãe sentada no banco de trás, dando um sorriso doce, e ela retribuiu também com o sorriso. Na hora, Dean acha estranho tudo aquilo, pensando que sua amiga está viajando na maionese, pergunta o que houve com ela, e ela diz que não foi nada. Então, ela ajeita no banco do carona para dar um cochilo, mas acreditando que onde ela e sua amiga estejam as suas mães estarão por perto. E a viagem desses quatro guerreiros segue.

E então mais uma missão cumprida, trabalho concluído e justiça feita (graças a uma ajudinha extra). E qual será a próxima aventura deles? Terá muito sangue, coisas macabras...?

Veremos...

**FIM**

N/A_: Gostaram desse capítulo? Espero que sim..._

_Então, mais uma fic concluída. Agradeço a todos que leram a minha fic, não importa a quantidade de __**reviews**__, mas sim, aqueles que leram! Mas... tô esperando,tá? *risos*_

_Agradeço também as minhas amigas __**Jana Winchester**__, __**Anne Sullivan**__ e __**Ruby Winchester**__ (saudades meninas) pelo apoio, se não fosse por vocês, não teria terminado essa fic. E mais uma vez, me desculpa pela demora, é que... não conseguia concluir esse capítulo, não vinha idéias, mas finalmente __**CONSEGUI**__!_

_Acho que isso sugou a minha mente, minhas idéias... _

_Repararam que não coloquei música nessa fic, né? É que... não tive muito saco pra pensar em música, queria deixar a fic mais séria, e quem sabe... na próxima posso colocar!_

_Não se preocupem que a qualquer momento, eu posso voltar! É triste deixar aqui, mas é o jeito._

_Mas como sempre, deixarei essa fic como uma marquinha minha. E se bater saudades, lêem de novo, e de novo, e de novo..._

_É isso..._

_Beijos e abraços a todos!_


End file.
